Pasado
by Crazyfantasia
Summary: SLASH. Seto Kaiba está obsesionado con Yugi por haberlo hecho perder su calidad de invicto. ¿Qué será capaz de hacer para evitar esa derrota?
1. Una obsesión

Pasado (1/5)

Parejas Seto/Joey

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

--

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Esta historia brotó de mi enfermiza imaginación como un mero gusto de escribir sobre estos dos chicos que me gustan tanto, pero antes debo hacer unas aclaraciones. En primer lugar es una megajalada. Tenía en la mente una cosa y cuando la estaba escribiendo, mi musa tomó la iniciativa y puso lo que quiso. En segundo lugar, cuando la terminé de leer no me convenció del todo y tras mucho deliberarlo, me estoy atreviendo a subirla. No sean demasiado crueles conmigo, por favor : (

Como siempre, agradezco de antemano a todos aquellos que entren a leerla : )

--

**Capítulo I. Una obsesión**

La fría risa de Seto Kaiba resonó por toda la habitación, pero eso no inmutó al chico bajito que se encontraba frente al millonario. Yugi simplemente siguió observando atentamente las cartas de monstruos que sostenía en su mano derecha y con un suelto movimiento, depositó una de ellas en el tablero. El monstruo seleccionado se visualizó en el campo de batalla y la risa de Seto se hizo más estruendosa.

-Muy mala jugada, enano –le dijo el muchacho de ojos azules con enorme satisfacción–. Tu monstruo no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener mi triple ataque –levantó su mano derecha y señaló a Yugi que se limitó a sonreír enigmáticamente–. ¡Ataquen directamente sus puntos de vida! –le ordenó a sus monstruos.

Las luces que salieron de las bocas de los tres monstruos que Seto tenía en el campo estallaron al mismo tiempo y volaron hacia la única carta que Yugi tenía. La explosión fue tal que el campo de batalla se desdibujó para ambos contendientes. Seto sabía que ese había sido el fin del duelo pues su contrincante tenía sólo 100 puntos de vida y el ataque que le había lanzado había sido lo suficientemente letal como para aplastarlo aún si sus puntos estuvieran intactos.

-¡Te gané, Yugi! ¡Te gané! –comenzó a decir Seto sin esperar a que el humo se despejara del campo de batalla–. ¡Por fin te gané!

Sin embargo, su risa se apagó por completo cuando el humo desapareció y vio que el monstruo de su adversario seguía en pie y aparentemente sin un rasguño.

-Pero… pero… ¡debiste perder todos tus puntos de vida! –exclamó Seto perplejo.

-Kaiba, Kaiba. Todavía no acabas de entenderlo, ¿verdad? –le dijo Yugi en ese tono condescendiente que tanto odiaba–. No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo aún no puedas entender el corazón de las cartas. No es suficiente que las utilices, es necesario que las ames para que ellas puedan hacer lo mismo por ti.

-¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo? –indagó furioso.

-No es ninguna estupidez. ¿Acaso olvidaste ya el sacrificio que hizo Kuribo al principio del juego?

-¿Te refieres a esa estúpida bola peluda que tienes?

-Mi mejor carta en cuanto a valentía se trata –lo corrigió–. Todos los sacrificios por amor siempre obtienen recompensa y mi pequeño amigo ha recibido el suyo. Observa.

Ante los incrédulos ojos de Seto Kaiba, el pequeño Kuribo se levantó del monte de descarte y se colocó al lado del único monstruo que tenía Yugi en el tablero.

-Con tu ataque activaste su habilidad especial y ha regresado, pero lo mejor de todo es que no ha venido solo… sus mejores amigos siempre lo acompañan y aquí los tienes. El mago de la fe, el cibercomandante, el mago oscuro y el guardia celta. Y como bien lo sabes, juntos son invencibles. ¡¡Kuribo!! ¡¡Utiliza tu magia y acaba con sus monstruos!

-¡¡NOOOOOO!! –gritó Seto cuando una inexplicable, pero colosal fuerza brotó del pequeño ser y en un segundo convirtió a sus monstruos en polvo.

Los impactados ojos azules miraron el marcador y vio como el marcador de sus puntos de vida, descendían a la velocidad del rayo y no se detuvieron hasta que quedó en cero.

-¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!! –volvió a gritar Seto, pero más fuerte–. ¡¡NOOOOO!! ¡¡NO PUEDES VENCERME, YUGI!! ¡¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ DE NUEVO!! ¡¡TE LO JURO!! ¡¡HARE LO QUE SEA NECESARIO PARA DESTRUIRTE!!

Seto se quitó con lujo de violencia el casco que llevaba en la cabeza y lo aventó con todas sus fuerzas al técnico que se encontraba más cerca de él. El hombre apenas pudo reaccionar a tiempo para quitarse del camino de ese brutal ataque y que sin duda alguna le habría producido una severa conmoción cerebral. El joven de ojos azules entonces se dirigió a la puerta hecho una furia y no le dirigió la palabra al muchachito de cabellos negros que se encontraba afuera y que lo estaba esperando.

Mokuba sintió la furia de su hermano golpearlo como una ola gigantesca. Sabiamente no le dirigió la palabra y se limitó a seguirlo por los pasillos que constituían el mayor edificio de Kaiba Corp. La cólera de su hermano mayor era tan evidente que no era necesario preguntarle cómo le había ido. Sus técnicos tenían órdenes precisas de ambientar esos duelos con la grandiosa habilidad de Yugi y en las anteriores sesiones, Seto tampoco había podido ganarle a la imagen computarizada del mejor duelista del mundo. Mokuba no comprendía del todo la obsesión que tenía su hermano por vencer a Yugi. Sólo sabía que su testarudez pronto lo llevaría a la locura si no lograba vencerlo. Sabía que Seto pensaba que debía ser el mejor en todo y que alguien, a quién sinceramente creía inferior, lo venciera en todas las ocasiones, ya lo estaba volviendo loco.

Seto se dirigió directamente a la salida del edificio y abordó su limousine todavía echando lumbre por los ojos. Se sentía lleno de rabia por haber fracasado nuevamente en su búsqueda del punto débil de Yugi y lo peor de todo es que esta vez el muchachito no tuvo ninguna necesidad de echar mano a sus cartas de dioses egipcios.

'¡_Me venció con esa patética carta! ¡No puedo creerlo_!' –se dijo furioso–. '¿¡_En qué demonios estoy fallando!? ¿¡En qué!? ¡Ya lo tenía vencido y casi arrodillado a mis pies! ¡Maldito seas, Yugi Mouto_!' –pensó con verdadero rencor.

-¿Seto? –llamó Mokuba tentativamente–. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Dime –le contestó el de ojos azules con los dientes apretados.

Estaba que echaba tiros, pero jamás había descargado su furia en la persona de su hermano y no empezaría ahora.

-¿Vamos a casa? –cuestionó el chico con suavidad.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Es que tenías algunas citas para esta tarde –le recordó–. Seguramente ya te estarán esperando y…

-Reprográmalas para mañana –ordenó sin tardanza–. No tengo ganas de lidiar con una bola de idiotas en este momento.

-De acuerdo –aceptó el muchacho y tomó su teléfono para girar instrucciones.

El auto se desplazó silenciosamente fuera de las instalaciones de Kaiba Corp. y pronto ya estaban cruzando las despejadas calles de la ciudad. Seto giró la cabeza y miró sin ver realmente los edificios que pasaban porque seguía preguntándose en que estaba fallando. La odiosa imagen de Yugi siempre le soltaba la insoportable frase de '_el corazón de las cartas_' y muchas veces estuvo a punto de ordenarles a sus técnicos que la suprimieran del programa, pero al final no lo hizo. Para él eso era una soberana estupidez, pero Yugi creía ciegamente en ello y eliminarla afectaría su desempeño. El auto hizo un alto en un semáforo y los ojos azules del magnate se toparon con un pequeño grupo que iba caminando por la acera. El estómago se le encogió al reconocer a Yugi con sus inseparables amigos. La alta figura de Tristán era tan inconfundible como la rebelde melena rubia de Joey. Al lado del menudo jovencito iba caminando Tea que reía despreocupadamente al parecer por algo que había dicho el rubio.

Mokuba también reparó en el pequeño grupo y apenas se contuvo para no bajar el cristal y saludar a sus amigos, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo porque sabía que no era el mejor momento para intercambiar saludos y sonrisas con los muchachos. La furia que aún embargaba a su hermano era tal que seguramente los llenaría de insultos que no merecían, así que se quedó donde estaba y esperó a que el auto siguiera su camino. En ese momento Joey miró hacia ellos tal vez guiado por la insistente mirada de Seto y agitó la mano en señal de saludo. Los otros vieron su movimiento y miraron hacia donde el auto del millonario aún estaba parado. Yugi fue el único que también saludó, pero no recibió contestación. Seto desvió la mirada, pero no antes de hacer un gesto de desprecio al pequeño Yugi que sólo suspiró con resignación cuando el auto siguió su camino.

-¿Ahora qué le pasa a Kaiba? –preguntó Tea con curiosidad.

-Seguramente acaba de salir de una de esas sesiones holográficas con Yugi –comentó Joey extrañamente triste–. Según Mokuba, cada vez que vuelve a perder se pone como fiera.

-Ese tipo sí que está obsesionado contigo, Yugi –dijo Tristán divertido–. Deberías darle un verdadero motivo para odiarte y no sólo porque es tan inútil que no puede vencer ni a tu imagen.

-Pobrecito –fue lo único que murmuró Yugi.

Al igual que Mokuba, Yugi no comprendía del todo la obsesión que tenía Seto Kaiba por vencerlo, pero si se imaginaba su gran frustración por no lograrlo. Él no se creía capaz de vivir con ese rencor. Ya habían pasado varios años desde aquella vez que lo había vencido y el magnate aún no lograba superar su disgusto de haber perdido.

La ira de Seto se incrementó después del desafortunado encuentro con los cuatro amigos y se encerró en su habitación nada más al llegar a su enorme mansión. La noche cayó y Mokuba invitó a su hermano para que bajara a cenar, pero fue despedido sin miramientos por el muchacho que estaba parado frente a la ventana mirando la noche, como si ella pudiera darle la respuesta para poder vencer a Yugi Mouto.

--

Seto se recostó en su silla y aspiró aire varias veces para llenarse de paciencia. En un principio pensó que eso era una buena idea, pero ahora estaba dispuesto a aceptar que había errado y maldijo a su hermano por haberlo convencido de hacer esa estupidez. Mokuba le dijo que había muchas personas en el país con muchos inventos novedosos y que si lograban captar algunos de ellos, harían que su compañía ampliara sus horizontes. Y no era porque Kaiba Corp. lo necesitara pues era una de las mayores compañías en el mundo, sino más bien para diversificarse, pero hasta el momento ninguna de las personas que se habían presentado ante ellos los había convencido con sus inventos. Algunos eran tan absurdos que hasta plasmarlos en papel era un total desperdicio mientras que otros llegaron con artefactos que ya estaban en funcionamiento y que claramente eran plagios. El muchacho de ojos azules no pudo reprimir un bufido de exasperación cuando un hombre muy anciano y encorvado cruzó la puerta. El hombre llevaba encima una especie de capa hecha de algún material animal, pero no le fue posible distinguir de cuál. Le lanzó tal mirada de enojo a su hermano pequeño que éste creyó conveniente desaparecer por unos minutos para evitar ser asesinado. Mokuba susurró una disculpa y pasó casi corriendo al lado del anciano que se acercaba con pasos vacilantes hacia donde Seto estaba sentado.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? –preguntó Seto cuando el anciano ya se había situado muy cerca de él.

-Aión –le contestó el hombre con voz gruesa.

-¿Aión qué?

-Perdí mi apellido desde hace mucho tiempo –le mandó una desdentada sonrisa.

-¿Y qué viene a ofrecer? –indagó no queriendo permanecer demasiado tiempo con ese sujeto que además olía de una manera muy peculiar.

-Algo por lo que matarían muchos –le dijo el otro en voz baja.

-Si vende drogas, déjeme decirle que vino al lugar equivocado –espetó sin saber realmente porque hizo esa advertencia.

-No es droga, pero sé que lo que te ofrezco lo querrás, Seto Kaiba –lo miró con una media sonrisa.

-Explíquese.

-¿Qué cambiarías de tu pasado, muchacho? –preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? –lo miró enfadado.

-Sólo respóndeme.

Seto se quedó callado mientras pensaba. Realmente cambiaría muchas cosas. En primer lugar no querría haber estado en el orfanato, no le habría gustado conocer a Gozaburo, tampoco haber perdido con Yugi… Ante este pensamiento sus ojos se encendieron de tal manera que provocaron una ligera risa en el anciano.

-Eso se puede arreglar –le dijo en tono enigmático.

-¿¡Pero cómo demonios…!? –comenzó a decir Seto perplejo porque le pareció que el hombre leyó sus pensamientos.

-No de manera directa, pero sé que si lo meditas lo suficiente, encontrarás la forma de vencer a tu enemigo –metió la mano entre sus ropajes y sacó una cadena dorada de la cual colgaba un talismán de forma triangular–. Esto sólo funciona una sola vez por lo que deberás escoger con cuidado a dónde irás. Cuando hayas logrado lo que te propusiste, volverás aquí, en este mismo instante y me darás lo que yo quiera. ¿Aceptas el trato? –lo miró con expectación.

-¿Qué es eso exactamente? –miró con mucho recelo el objeto.

-Esto te permitirá viajar en el tiempo y cambiar lo que quieras –le informó y el muchacho soltó una gran carcajada llena de desprecio.

-¿Acaso quiere tomarme el pelo? –preguntó riendo–. ¿Cree que soy idiota o…?

Seto calló porque el hombre se puso el collar alrededor del cuello y todo a su alrededor giró vertiginosamente. La extraña sensación de que estaba volando por los aires lo obligó a sujetarse fuertemente de los antebrazos de su silla. Al cabo de unos segundos, se levantó deprisa al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor con la boca abierta. La sala de juntas, junto con todos los muebles, a excepción de la silla, había desaparecido. Su incrédula mirada azul recorrió en un santiamén los alrededores y sólo pudo ver vegetación. No había señales de su enorme edificio ni de alma humana.

-¿Qué hizo? –preguntó Seto perplejo.

-Nos hemos movido en el tiempo, pero no de lugar –le informó el anciano que curiosamente ya no se veía tan viejo–. Estamos a unos 4,000 años de distancia hacia atrás.

-¡Está loco de remate! –exclamó, pero aún estaba aturdido por lo que acaba de pasar.

-Te estoy ofreciendo el poder de moverte en el tiempo para vencer a Yugi Mouto, Seto. Te recomiendo que lo aceptes –el anciano se quitó el colgante y en un parpadeo todos los muebles y la sala de juntas reaparecieron.

Seto se dejó caer en su silla impactado. Aún no acababa de creer lo que había pasado. Seguramente ese viejo lo había hipnotizado o algo así para hacerlo comprar el collar.

-¿Cuánto quiere por él? –preguntó Seto cuando encontró la voz.

-El pago lo harás cuando regreses invicto –le contestó el anciano mientras le tendía la cadena–. ¿Aceptas el trato?

-¿Y si no quiero pagar? –cuestionó indeciso.

-Todo volverá a ser como antes y mucho peor para ti, muchacho –lo amenazó el hombre con expresión seria–. Si eres inteligente, y sé que lo eres, aceptarás lo que te ofrezco y después me pagarás. ¿Aceptas o no? –lo presionó al ver que no tomaba una decisión.

-De acuerdo –dijo, pero no estaba muy seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto.

-No te arrepentirás, Seto –le entregó el colgante que vibró en su mano cuando lo sujetó–. Recuerda… sólo funciona una vez. Cuando hayas decidido el momento al cual retornarás, sólo póntelo y estarás ahí enseguida. Para volver aquí, sólo necesitas quitártelo y yo te estaré esperando para que me pagues –dio media vuelta, pero se detuvo para lanzar una última advertencia–. El talismán sólo funciona para ti y para nadie más. Creo que ya es tiempo de dejar volver a tu hermano. Suerte, Seto Kaiba.

Nada más pronunciado la última palabra, Mokuba entró a la sala de juntas y se reunió junto a su hermano que no le despegó la vista de encima al anciano hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

-¿Y qué ofrecía ese hombre? –indagó Mokuba curioso.

-Una baratija sin valor –le informó al tiempo que guardaba discretamente el collar en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿Hago pasar al siguiente?

-No –Seto se levantó de su silla con determinación–. Ya estoy harto de todo esto. Si quieres puedes seguir viéndolos. Sé que harás una buena elección.

-Pero… –comenzó a protestar el joven, pero su hermano ni lo escuchó porque ya estaba saliendo de la sala de juntas.

Seto se fue directamente a su oficina y se encerró en ella. Sacó de su bolsillo el extraño objeto que le había dado el anciano y lo examinó con detenimiento. A simple vista se veía liso, pero al verlo más de cerca, observó que tenía unas ligeras runas que no le indicaban absolutamente nada. Había un círculo inconcluso atravesado por una delgada línea que se asemejaba a una flecha, pero al ya no encontrar nada más, volvió a guardarlo mientras meditaba en usarlo o no. Aún no creía del todo que ese objeto le permitiera desplazarse en el tiempo, pero intentarlo no le costaba nada.

'¡_Claro que me va a costar_!' –se contradijo de inmediato–. '_Debo pagarle a ese anciano. ¿Pero qué querrá_?'

Rogó porque no fuera su empresa porque era su adoración, pero casi enseguida se dijo que no debía preocuparse por eso en ese momento, ya lo haría cuando todo terminara. Ahora lo que debía hacer era meditar para escoger el momento oportuno para volver en el tiempo y evitar que Yugi lo venciera aquella primera vez. Sopesó la posibilidad de reemplazarse en el momento del duelo. Al fin y al cabo recordaba a la perfección todas las jugadas y así podría hacer los ajustes necesarios para salir vencedor, pero luego desechó la idea.

'_El viejo dijo que debía hacerlo en forma indirecta_' –se dijo enfadado–. '¿_Pero cómo haré eso? ¿Qué deberé hacer para evitar que Yugi me venza_?'

Evitar… evitar… evitar…

Esa palabra se quedó resonando en su cabeza y cerró sus ojos mientras recordaba lo que había pasado en aquella ocasión. Había llevado al abuelo de Yugi a su compañía para arrebatarle su carta del dragón de ojos azules. Después de eso Tristán y Tea se llevaron al anciano al hospital para que lo atendieran y Joey se quedó con Yugi para apoyarlo. Recordó como la chica había hecho que los cuatro pusieran sus manos juntas y había dibujado en ellas el círculo de la amistad. Aquello le había parecido una tontería, pero ahora eso le daba una idea de lo que debía hacer para evitar que Yugi obtuviera el triunfo.

'¡_Claro! Esos tres idiotas siempre están junto a Yugi animándolo y apoyándolo. He visto muchas veces a Yugi estar a punto de caer, pero ellos no se lo han permitido. ¡Por supuesto! ¡Eso es! ¡Debo evitar esa amistad y así Yugi no podrá conmigo_!' –se dijo feliz.

Ya sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer se sentó frente a su computadora y comenzó a hacer una búsqueda. Ahora sólo debía escoger el momento oportuno para su llegada al pasado.

--

Ojalá y les haya gustado este primer capítulo… hasta pronto!!


	2. Plan en marcha

Pasado (2/5)

Parejas Seto/Joey

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

--

**Capítulo II.**** Plan en marcha**

Preparar aquella empresa no fue tan fácil como había anticipado y no fue sino hasta después de un mes que Seto Kaiba pensó que ya todo estaba listo. No le había sencillo averiguar lo que estaban haciendo Yugi y sus amigos en el tiempo que había elegido para aparecer, pero al final lo logró. No le había dicho a Mokuba lo que estaba planeando porque sabía que trataría de detenerlo. De hecho, a él tampoco le agradaba en lo absoluto lo que tenía que hacer, pero si todo salía tal y como quería, no sólo lograría que Yugi estuviera completamente solo sino que también le daría una lección que jamás olvidaría a cierto chico rubio que lo exasperaba en grado sumo.

Debido a que ya no podía dormir debido a la emoción, Seto salió de su mansión todavía con la madrugada en pleno y despachó a su chofer que lo dejó frente a un céntrico hotel de cinco estrellas. Sacó su cartera y constató que llevaba dinero y todas sus tarjetas. No le fue fácil obtener una copia de las que utilizaba en aquel entonces, pero al final lo logró y eso le aseguraba que no pasaría penurias. Volvió a meterla dentro de su abrigo al tiempo que rogaba que éste no desapareciera cuando viajara en el tiempo, pero se tranquilizó al recordar que cuando aquel anciano lo llevó al pasado, su atuendo y su silla habían viajado con él. De un bolsillo de su pantalón sacó el extraño collar y dudó sólo un instante antes de colgárselo al cuello. Respiró hondamente antes de pensar una fecha. No estaba seguro de sí eso era lo que debía hacer, pero al ver que todo a su alrededor se desvanecía, supo que hizo lo correcto. No sintió aquel vértigo que experimentó la primera vez, sólo un pequeño mareo que se detuvo abruptamente cuando el pequeño viaje concluyó.

Seto miró a su alrededor y sonrió complacido al percatarse que todo a su alrededor había cambiado. Los autos que se encontraban aparcados eran diferentes a los que había visto cuando llegó y eso le confirmó que ese viejo chiflado no lo había engañado. ¡Había viajado en el tiempo! Con el corazón latiéndole muy aprisa por la emoción, traspasó las puertas del hotel y observó su reflejó en un gran espejo que había en el vestíbulo. El abrigo y toda su ropa estaban en su lugar para su total alivio. Se quedó un momento admirando su imagen y sonrió al ver lo joven que lucía. Ya se le había olvidado lo apuesto que era cuando estaba en la adolescencia y no porque su belleza se hubiera esfumado, sino más bien porque las arrugas de tensión habían desaparecido por completo. Con pasos seguros se acercó al hombre que estaba en la recepción y pidió una habitación. Entregó una de sus tarjetas y rogó porque no fuera rechazada.

-¿Tus padres están de acuerdo en que la utilices? –cuestionó el hombre con el ceño fruncido.

-Por supuesto –le contestó Seto con seguridad.

El hombre deslizó la tarjeta por el aparato que comunicaba con la central bancaria y la autorización apareció de inmediato.

-Firma el pagaré y también aquí –el hombre le indicó una línea en un grueso libro–. ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

-Una semana –le contestó sin titubear.

-El pago que acabas de hacer incluye el seguro y el hospedaje de un día. Mañana deberás hacer el siguiente depósito.

-Hágalo de una vez –volvió a entregarle la tarjeta–. No quiero estar aquí todas las mañanas.

Una vez que todos los trámites concluyeron, el hombre le entregó a Seto su llave y el joven se fue a su habitación sintiéndose feliz. Se metió a la cama diciéndose que todo estaba marchando a pedir de boca.

'_Muy pronto te venceré, Yugi_' –se dijo contento–. '_Muy pronto volveré a hacer el mejor duelista del mundo y tu nombre no lo conocerá nadie más que tu abuelo_'

Y con estos dulces pensamientos dejó que el sueño lo envolviera.

--

Joey se estiró en su cama y se dijo que no tenía ganas de levantarse, pero debía hacerlo. Ya llevaba algunos minutos retrasado y si no quería tener a Serenity tocando a su puerta como loca, debía abandonar la cama y comenzar sus labores diarias. Aún no sabía cómo iba a organizarse para seguir trabajando mientras estudiaba, pero alguna solución debía encontrar porque simplemente no podía dejar de aportar dinero. Además, también debía tener en cuenta que estaba ahorrando lo más que podía para pagar la operación de su hermana. La enfermedad de la chica se aceleraba aterradoramente y debían practicársela lo más pronto posible si quería evitar que quedara ciega para siempre.

-¡Joey! ¡Ya es hora! ¡Levántate! –escuchó que le gritaba su hermana.

-¡Ya me levanté! –le gritó a su vez mientras hacía a un lado las sábanas.

Se estremeció de frío cuando sus descalzos pies tocaron el helado piso y se apresuró a vestirse. Miró por la ventana y verificó que aún era de noche. Se embutó una desgastada, pero gruesa chamarra y salió de su habitación. El departamento donde vivía con su hermana no era demasiado grande y en tres zancadas llegó al comedor donde Serenity ya tenía servido un sencillo desayuno.

-Creí que tardarías más en pararte –comentó la chica sonriente.

-Me desperté hace unos minutos, pero no quería levantarme –le contestó de igual forma.

-Hay leche, un par de huevos y un poco de cereal –le explicó ella mientras colocaba sobre la mesa una caja de cartón.

-Hmmm… huele riquísimo –dijo sin querer decirle que a los huevos les faltó cocción.

Debido a su falta de vista, la chica generalmente dejaba la comida cruda, pero él no iba a ser tan cruel para decírselo… suficiente esfuerzo hacia al atenderlo.

-¿Y ya te inscribiste en la escuela? –le preguntó la chica a su hermano cuando ya los dos estaban sentados a la mesa.

-Ajá –contestó Joey con la boca llena–. El director accedió a darme una beca para no tener que pagar la colegiatura en su totalidad y sólo tengo que mantener un promedio mínimo de ocho para no perderla.

-¿Y lo lograrás? –preguntó preocupada.

-¡Oye! ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? –le preguntó riendo–. Aunque me veas tontito, no lo soy, ¿eh?

-No quise decir eso –se sonrojó un poco–. Es sólo que dicen que en esa escuela son muy exigentes y además… pues… los libros son caros.

-Para eso existen las bibliotecas, hermanita –le pellizcó una mejilla con suavidad–. Los libros que no pueda conseguir, los saco en préstamo y asunto resuelto –se levantó de la mesa–. Ya tengo que irme a trabajar. Nos vemos en la noche –le dio un fraternal beso en la frente.

-Cuídate mucho, Joey –le dijo Serenity antes de que su hermano saliera de su casa.

-Lo haré. Hasta luego –le contestó el rubio antes de cerrar la puerta.

Una vez en la calle, Joey se estremeció al sentir la fría brisa y subió el cierre de su chamarra hasta la barbilla antes de comenzar a caminar con prisas y atravesó sin ningún temor las oscuras calles. Aún cuando ese rumbo era considerado peligroso, él no le temía a los malvivientes que en ocasiones se encontraba. Ya hacía algunos años se había ganado su respeto a base de duras peleas, pero eso había servido para que tampoco molestaran a su hermana. Como no tenía dinero para tomar transporte, le tomó casi media hora llegar a su destino que era una panadería en la que trabajaba en el turno de la mañana. Saludó a sus compañeros con una amplia sonrisa antes de desprenderse de su vieja chamarra y ponerse su ropa de trabajo. A él le correspondía preparar la pesada masa y como ya llevaba en esa labor más de tres años, el rudo ejercicio le había proporcionado unos duros músculos que eran la admiración de todas las chicas del lugar y la envidia de los hombres. Trabajó sin descanso hasta que el reloj dio las once de la mañana y que era la hora en que tomaba su descanso. Se desprendió del sucio mandil y volvió a ponerse su chamarra antes de salir de ese caluroso lugar para tomar aire fresco. Generalmente caminaba hasta un parque cercano y se tumbaba en una banca para dormitar un rato antes de volver a trabajar. Esa mañana no cambió su rutina y sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el jardín y se sentó para disfrutar del sol.

--

Los ojos azules de Seto Kaiba lo siguieron desde el momento en que puso un pie en el parque y ya no se le despegaron. Al parecer de Seto, el rubio no había cambiado absolutamente nada con el pasar de los años. Tenía su rebelde cabello rubio tan despeinado como acostumbraba y del mismo largo de siempre. Su blanca piel seguía igual de inmaculada y tampoco tenía esas arrugas que ya adornaban el suyo. Lo recorrió de arriba abajo en un parpadeo y se preguntó si sería cierto que el joven jamás había hecho ningún tipo de ejercicio en toda su vida. La fortaleza de sus piernas se alcanzaba a distinguir través de los ajustados jeans y aunque la chamarra no le dejaba ver su torso, la forma en que la tela se estiraba sobre los anchos hombros, le indicaban que el chico tenía músculos sobre los músculos. A regañadientes tuvo que admitir que el rubio no estaba mal del todo.

'_Al menos eso me ayudará a no vomitar por lo que tengo que hacer_' –se dijo antes de caminar con decisión hacia un Joey que ya comenzaba a recostarse sobre la banca.

Joey decidió en ese momento que el sol calentaba lo suficiente como para prescindir de la chamarra y bajó el cierre para dejar que el astro lo tocara con su calidez. A Seto esto lo tomó desprevenido y se detuvo a sólo dos pasos del rubio que ronroneó de felicidad. El muchacho de ojos azules sintió como ese suave sonido entraba por sus oídos y corría a la velocidad del rayo por todo su cuerpo logrando que todos los vellos se le erizaran. Su vista se perdió en la deliciosa imagen de ver como la delgada camiseta se amoldaba a la perfección sobre un estómago totalmente plano. El brusco cambio de calor hizo que las tetillas de Joey se endurecieran y resaltaron perfectamente sobre la tela. A Seto eso le pareció lo más erótico que jamás había visto, pero enseguida se regañó.

'_No cabe duda que la adolescencia es la peor época_' –se dijo asqueado por haber siquiera pensado que Joseph Wheeler era increíblemente apetecible–. '_Mis hormonas me están jugando una mala pasada_' –y trató de despegar la vista del rubio, pero fue inútil y siguió devorándolo con la mirada–. '_La verdad es que no está nada mal_' –no pudo dejar de pensar y se mojó los labios al imaginar el sabor de la piel de Joey.

Los dedos le hormiguearon porque de pronto sintió una loca, pero innegable necesidad de recorrer con las manos ese apetitoso manjar en que de pronto se había convertido el cuerpo del rubio.

Joey sintió la ardiente mirada de Seto y abrió los ojos. Su mirada café se enlazó con la azul de Seto y la respiración se le fue. Jamás había visto a nadie más atractivo que el chico que ahora se encontraba frente a él mirándolo como nadie lo había hecho. Se sonrojó violentamente al verlo mojarse los labios con deseo y se sentó abruptamente en la banca.

'¡_Guau! El perro sabe sonrojarse'_ –pensó Seto cínicamente, pero en realidad eso le pareció de lo más adorable, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

-Disculpa. Ocupé toda la banca –se disculpó Joey deprisa–. ¿Querías sentarte?

-Gracias –le contestó al tiempo que se colocaba junto a él–. ¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó sonriente.

-Joey… Joseph Wheeler en realidad –corrigió todavía cohibido.

-Mucho gusto, Joey –le tendió la mano–. Yo soy Seto Kaiba –y sujetó con suavidad, pero a la vez con firmeza, la endurecida mano del rubio.

-¿¡Kaiba!? –preguntó alucinado–. ¿¡Eres pariente de Gozaburo Kaiba!?

-Soy su hijastro –le contestó algo sorprendido porque conociera algo sobre su padre adoptivo, pero casi enseguida se dijo que era un tonto–. '¡_Pero por supuesto que sabe quién es Gozaburo! Él es prácticamente el dueño de la ciudad_'

-¿Y qué haces por aquí?

Joey trató de rescatar su mano que había quedado olvidada en la de Seto, pero el joven de ojos azules no le permitió retirarla.

-Salí a dar una vuelta… como tú –le contestó Seto con una sonrisa que muy a su pesar brotó sola de sus labios.

-Qué bien –intentó una vez más rescatar su mano, pero luego la dejó ahí… ¡se sentía tan increíblemente bien!

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un café conmigo? –lo invitó.

-¿Un… café? –musitó alucinado.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba ahí? Se preguntó Joey. ¿Por qué el hijo del mayor magnate de la ciudad invitaba a un perfecto extraño a tomar un café?

-Sí. Es un líquido caliente al que le pones azúcar y puedes acompañarlo con panecillos –le informó Seto en tono divertido.

-Sé lo que es un café –Joey volvió a sonrojarse–. Es sólo que… –se interrumpió al no saber cómo continuar para no parecer grosero.

-¿Quieres saber por qué te estoy invitando? –el rubio movió afirmativamente la cabeza–. Bueno, te vi venir y me pareciste… muy atractivo –le dijo en tono sensual

Seto había viajado en el tiempo exclusivamente con el propósito de conquistar y enamorar a Joey Wheeler y así evitar que hiciera amistad con Tristán, Yugi y Tea. Su instinto le decía que el rubio era el pilar de esa alianza y sin él, los otros no tendrían la misma fuerza. Y si en el proceso lograba destrozar su corazón, lo consideraría un bono extra. Por un momento consideró que estaba yendo demasiado aprisa, pero al ver la innegable turbación del rubio ante su invitación supo que iba por buen camino. Estaba totalmente seguro de que Joey jamás había tenido novia o novio y que alguien de su categoría se rebajara a mirarlo con deseo, sería más que suficiente para tenerlo comiendo de su mano en un par de días a lo sumo.

-¿A-atractivo? –musitó Joey todavía sin creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

-Muy, muy atractivo –Seto volvió a mojarse los labios, pero ahora intencionalmente y se felicitó al sentir como un temblor recorrió por completo el cuerpo del chico–. ¿Entonces me acompañas?

-C-l-a-r-o –aceptó el rubio sintiendo que acababan de lanzarlo a la nube más alta.

Permitió que Seto entrelazara sus dedos con los de él y se dejó conducir a la cafetería más cercana. Entró al lugar caminando en medio de algodones y se sentó frente al chico de ojos azules que no dejaba de mirarlo con admiración. Joey estaba que no se creía lo que estaba sucediendo y pensó que eso era un sueño… un sueño del que no quería despertar. Aprovechando que Seto se dirigía a la mesera para pedirle el café, se pellizcó discretamente una pierna para verificar que estaba despierto y sonrió feliz cuando sintió un moderado dolor.

-Y dime, Joseph Wheeler… ¿qué haces cuando no estás caminando por las calles deslumbrando a todos con tu belleza? –preguntó Seto melosamente cuando la mesera se alejó con la orden.

-No digas eso –el rubio volvió a sonrojarse y Seto apenas se aguantó las ganas de reír.

'¡_El muy imbécil se lo creyó! ¡No puede ser_!' –pensó cínicamente.

-Estoy en mi descanso y salí a tomar algo de sol –le contestó el rubio todavía cohibido.

-¿Y en qué trabajas? –volvió a capturar las manos del chico y las apretó afectuosamente.

-En una panadería y en una vidriería. Por eso tengo las manos tan maltratadas –trató de retirarlas, pero Seto las sujetó con más firmeza.

-Estas manos no deberían hacer ese tipo de cosas –las acercó a su labios y depositó un beso en ellas que provocó un nuevo estremecimiento en Joey–. Están hechas para el amor y no deberías utilizarlas más que para eso –volvió a besarlas, pero ahora con más intensidad.

-Seto –susurró Joey en un ahogado gemido y los ojos azules de inmediato se clavaron en los cafés que lo miraban arrobados.

Por increíble que pareciera, la forma en que el rubio pronunció su nombre bastó para que su corazón latiera como nunca lo había hecho. Le parecía totalmente estúpida su reacción, pero nuevamente se dijo que no era culpa suya, sino de sus hormonas que estaban totalmente trastornadas.

-Su café, jóvenes –les dijo la mesera con extrema diversión al verlos tomados de las manos.

Joey dejó que Seto lo liberará a pesar de que le habría gustado permanecer así por toda la eternidad. No sabía qué era lo que le pasaba, pero jamás había sentido algo semejante en toda su vida. El muchacho que estaba frente a él era increíblemente apuesto y sus ojos azules simplemente eran hermosos. Seto tenía una boca que se curvaba deliciosamente cuando sonreía y las cosas que le decía estaban enloqueciéndolo. Sabía que se estaba comportando tontamente porque no era ninguna virginal colegiala que se creía todo lo que le decían, pero su razonamiento estaba siendo opacado por su tonto corazón. Ese corazón que rebosaba de sueños románticos y cursis. Sueños en los que encontraba a un maravilloso chico con el cual viviría feliz por el resto de su vida. Desde siempre supo que le gustaban los de su mismo sexo, pero jamás se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Serenity y por eso ahora estaba que no se creía lo que estaba pasando. Estaba consciente de que no era ningún galán y que de pronto apareciera un niño rico y se lo dijera, hacía que sus defensas saltaran de inmediato.

'¡_Al diablo con las precauciones_!' –se dijo Joey cuando Seto le envió un beso por encima de su taza de café–. '_Sé que esto no durará más allá de un buen revolcón, pero no me importa. Seto es increíblemente guapo y no me voy a quedar con las ganas de tenerlo aunque sea sólo una vez_' –y le devolvió el beso.

'¡_Maldita sea! ¡Maldita_!' –se dijo Seto cuando su corazón volvió a acelerarse por el gesto del rubio–. '¿¡_Por qué demonios el perro luce tan sensual cuando hace eso_!?' –se preguntó enojado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo malo? –preguntó Joey asustado porque logró captar el enojo en las profundidades azules.

-Por supuesto que no –le dijo deprisa pues no quería perder el terreno que ya había ganado–. Es sólo que de pronto sentí coraje porque tus manos están tan maltratadas –y volvió a tomarlas–. ¿No podrías conseguir otro empleo menos… rudo?

-Mucho me temo que no –rió feliz al constatar que no había hecho mal a corresponderle el beso–. Aparte de que soy menor de edad y no puedo trabajar demasiadas horas, no tengo los estudios suficientes para aspirar a ser nada más que un obrero.

-¿Y por qué tienes que trabajar? ¿Acaso tus padres no te mantienen? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-No, no lo hacen –se encogió de hombros con indiferencia–. Mi padre desapareció hace mucho tiempo y no hemos vuelto a saber de él. Mi mamá volvió a casarse y consideró que mi hermana y yo le estorbaríamos en su nuevo matrimonio. Se marchó al extranjero con su esposo y nos manda una mensualidad, pero nos alcanza sólo para comida y tenemos otros gastos –acabó diciendo mientras recordaba la operación que debían hacerle a Serenity.

-Déjame ayudarte –ofreció Seto sorprendiéndolo hasta a él mismo.

Todo lo que le había dicho Joey no lo sabía a pesar de que lo había investigado. Tenía conocimiento de la operación de su hermana porque Yugi la financió con el dinero que ganó en el torneo que organizó Pegasus, pero si las cosas marchaban como quería, el muchacho bajito jamás participaría en ese torneo y por lo tanto no obtendría ese dinero y tampoco se llevaría a cabo esa operación. Los aborrecía a todos, pero eso no quería decir que fuera un desalmado sin conciencia y esa chica no tenía la culpa de ser la hermana del muchacho al que despreciaba profundamente.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Joey rescató sus manos de un tirón.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó alucinado porque pensó que el rubio aceptaría gustoso su oferta.

-En primer lugar porque acabamos de conocernos y segundo porque no acostumbro a aceptar limosnas –levantó la barbilla con orgullo–. Hasta este momento mi hermana y yo hemos salido adelante sin ayuda y así seguiremos.

-No seas tonto, Joey –lo miró enojado–. Lo que te estoy ofreciendo no es una limosna. Será muy difícil que logres reunir todo ese dinero para la operación de tu hermana y sabes que es importante que se la hagas lo más pronto posible. Además, podrías considerarlo un…

Seto calló porque en ese momento Joey se levantó de un salto y se le quedó mirando con los ojos encendidos.

-¿Cómo sabes que mi hermana necesita operarse? –preguntó con sumo recelo.

El muchacho de ojos azules se pateó mentalmente porque había cometido un error infantil. Se suponía que acababa de conocer a Joey y al mencionar la operación de su hermana, había echado todo a perder. Pensó con rapidez como enmendar su terrible equivocación.

-Está bien, lo acepto. Ya me descubriste –suspiró exageradamente–. Siéntate y te lo explicaré todo –le pidió con calma, pero el otro continuó de pie–. Siéntate, por favor –suplicó y al fin el rubio lo obedeció–. Hoy no fue la primera vez que te vi –comenzó a inventar–. Hace tiempo que te conozco, pero no me había atrevido a abordarte sino hasta ahora. Me gustaste desde el mismo instante en que te conocí, pero como comprenderás debo tener mucho cuidado con las personas con las que me relaciono. Tuve que investigarte antes de acercarme a ti, sólo para asegurarme que no eras un delincuente. Mi padre jamás me perdonaría que me involucrara con alguien de mala reputación –buscó las manos del otro, pero esta vez no le fue posible capturarlas–. Debes creerme, Joey –suplicó tratando de poner en su expresión una profunda sinceridad.

Joey se quedó callado sopesando las palabras del millonario. Obviamente no estaba seguro de lo que decía, pero finalmente capituló ante la expresión de Seto. No creía que estuviera fingiendo su interés por él y al final y al cabo era comprensible que lo hubiera investigado. Era de conocimiento público que la fortuna de los Kaiba era inmensa y seguramente eso era lo que siempre hacían cuando decidían involucrarse con alguien.

-¿Desde cuándo me conoces? –preguntó Joey un poco más tranquilo.

-Desde hace una semana –le contestó Seto sin titubear–. Acerté a pasar por aquí cuando salías a tomar tu descanso y te juro que me quedé prendado de ti –esta vez sí pudo capturar las blancas manos–. Te juro que me pareciste un ángel rubio caído del cielo.

-Exageras –musitó sonrojándose porque ya sus defensas había caído nuevamente.

-Por supuesto que no –sonrió con complacencia pues sabía que otra vez tenía al rubio donde quería–. Sé que sabes que eres extraordinariamente atractivo y… deseable –otro beso volvió a posarse en las temblorosas manos de Joey.

Joey Wheeler volvió a volar ante las palabras cariñosas de Seto y también por los continuos besos que depositaba en su piel. Esos labios eran extraordinariamente suaves y para cuando salieron del café ya se estaba muriendo de ganas porque lo besara. Como había sucedido con anterioridad, no opuso ninguna resistencia a que Seto lo tomara de la mano y lo condujera de nuevo hasta el parque. El rubio estaba consciente de que su descanso había terminado desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero simplemente no quería separarse del millonario.

-Ya… ya… tengo que irme –musitó Joey después de haberse contemplado en las profundidades azules de Seto una eternidad.

-Cuídate, Joey –le dijo Seto al tiempo que deslizaba el dedo índice por la sonrojada mejilla.

-Adiós –le contestó desilusionado porque el otro no hizo el menor intento por besarlo.

Joey se separó de Seto a regañadientes y comenzó a caminar. Se había alejado apenas unos cuantos metros cuando se giró bruscamente. Repentinamente supo que no podía marcharse sin conocer el sabor de los labios de Seto, pero se desconcertó al ya no verlo. Miró hacia todos lados, pero el muchacho de ojos azules ya no estaba a la vista. Suspiró derrotado y regresó a la panadería arrastrando los pies. Lo que le había pasado jamás lo habría imaginado, pero lo peor o mejor de todo es que algo había pasado en su corazón. Le parecía totalmente estúpido sentir que se había enamorado de ese niño rico tras apenas haberlo conocido, pero estúpido o no, era la verdad. Su corazón latía como nunca de sólo recordar su imagen y sus manos se humedecían de nervios la recordar sus palabras. Aún no estaba totalmente seguro de si habían sido sinceras, pero no importaba. Lo importante es que a él así le parecieron y estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a tener algo con ese muchacho. Su mente, que aún trataba de razonar, le decía que no fuera tonto y que entendiera por completo esa situación antes de aventarse de cabeza en una relación que lo único que lograría sería romperle el corazón. Seto Kaiba nadaba en dinero y conocía muchísima gente más atractiva e interesante que él. Obviamente no se le acercó para tener una relación duradera. Lo había visto, lo deseó, lo investigó y lo abordó para pasar un buen rato con él y ésa era la única realidad. Debía estar completamente consciente de todo esto si no quería terminar llorando.

'¡_No me importa! ¡No me importa_!' –se dijo Joey con seguridad una vez que estaba nuevamente haciendo su trabajo–. '¡_Cualquier riesgo vale la pena si al menos consigo que me bese una vez_!'

Y ya con la decisión tomada, siguió trabajando con una sonrisa en los labios hasta que dio la hora de salir.

--

Continuará….


	3. Amantes

Pasado (3/5)

Parejas Seto/Joey

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

--

Navarhta: Mil gracias por pasarte por acá : ) (mi feliz brincando como chapulín por todos lados, jejeje) … yo me vi toda la primera temporada de Yugi y parte de la segunda, pero luego me perdí y dejé de verla… por eso decidí ser lo más básica posible y de ahí comenzar mi locura, jejeje… ojalá y te guste lo que sigue… gracias de nuevo… te mando un chorro de besos ; )

--

**Capítulo III.**** Amantes**

Seto regresó a su hotel y se metió a la ducha de inmediato. Ese encuentro con el rubio no había salido como lo había planeado y eso lo tenía desconcertado y… furioso. Dentro de sus planes no estaba el que se sintiera sinceramente atraído hacia Joseph Wheeler y fue con un enorme esfuerzo que no lo detuvo para besarlo. Sabía que eso era lo que el rubio deseaba y si era sincero consigo mismo, lo que él también quería hacer. Se le había hecho agua la boca de solo contemplar esos delicados rojos labios que esperaban por un beso y prácticamente tuvo que huir del parque para evitar detener a Joey y comérselo a besos. Intencionalmente no le dijo cuando volverían a verse y tuvo que encerrarse en su habitación a piedra y lodo por dos días para evitar apresurar las cosas y también para no cometer un error tan grave como cuando mencionó a Serenity. Esperaba que esa espera aumentara la tensión en Joey y que estuviera consumiéndose de deseos de volver a verlo cuando se encontraran de nuevo.

--

Al tercer día, Seto se levantó mucho antes de que el sol saliera y se encaminó hacia el trabajo de Joey esperando poder interceptarlo antes de que se metiera a la panadería y no se sintió desilusionado. Tuvo que esperar escasos diez minutos antes de ver la espigada figura de Joey que se apresuraba por la oscura calle. Se plantó frente al rubio que abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al verlo.

-¡¡Seto!! –exclamó feliz Joey cuando lo vio y se le aventó al cuello lleno de contento.

Para el rubio esos dos días fueron un verdadero martirio. En sus minutos de descanso había salido al parque con la esperanza de volver a verlo y regresó a su trabajo con el corazón aplastado. No quería ni pensar que todo había sido un juego del muchacho de ojos azules y que lo había emocionado sin razón, pero ahora todo estaba bien de nuevo. Seto estaba ahí. Lo había buscado nuevamente y eso era todo lo que importaba.

-Hola, Joey –dijo Seto al tiempo que encerraba entre sus brazos al rubio.

Una cínica sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al sentir el temblor que recorría el cuerpo del chico. En contra de su voluntad tuvo que admitir que se sentía muy bien al abrazar a Joey. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que no abrazaba a nadie que no fuera a Mokuba.

-Te extrañe mucho, Seto –confesó Joey con la voz quebrada de la emoción–. Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mí.

-¿Acaso crees que eso sea posible? –lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos y se sorprendió al ver lo hermosos que lucían esos ojos castaños al estar humedecidos por las lágrimas.

-No lo sé –musitó el rubio y nuevamente escondió el rostro en el cuello de Seto.

Joey aspiró profundamente el aroma de Seto y se dijo que era sencillamente embriagador.

'_Podría quedarme aquí para siempre_' –se dijo Joey lleno de contento.

-Quiero que pases el día conmigo –fue la petición que Seto susurró en el oído del rubio.

-¿¡Qué!? –el chico de alejó lleno de asombro.

-No vayas hoy a trabajar.

-Pero… pero…

-¿No quieres estar conmigo? –le preguntó mientras fingía desconcierto.

-¡Claro que sí! –se apresuró a afirmar Joey–. Es sólo que…

-No creo que te vayan a despedir si faltas un día –lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia el auto que había alquilado.

-No, claro que no –aceptó Joey después de un segundo.

Esa invitación era por la que había rogado durante esos dos días y ahora no iba a desaprovecharla. Sabía que le descontarían su falta, pero no le interesaba. Seto le abrió la portezuela del pasajero y lo ayudó a subir caballerosamente antes de colocarse tras el volante. Joey sonrió feliz cuando el auto salió como bólido por la desierta calle y se abstuvo de preguntar a dónde irían. Simplemente no le importaba. Lo único que le interesaba era tener a ese muchacho a su lado el mayor tiempo que pudiera.

Seto no habló mientras conducía en la noche y metió el acelerador a fondo tratando de llegar a su destino lo más pronto posible. El amanecer se acercaba con rapidez y él quería que Joey lo contemplara desde el mar. De sus investigaciones sobre el rubio supo que eso era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba y quería complacerlo para conquistarlo aún más. El rubio se asombró muchísimo cuando se detuvieron en un mirador desde donde se contemplaba el mar y se bajó del auto todavía sin creer que el chico de ojos azules lo hubiera llevado ahí. Simplemente adoraba los amaneceres y todos los días se sentía infeliz porque no podía disfrutarlos porque ya estaba trabajando en la panadería.

-¡Oh, Seto! ¿Cómo supiste que…? –Joey no pudo terminar la frase porque estaba muy emocionado.

-¿Qué te gustan los amaneceres? –Seto se puso a las espaldas del rubio para abrazarlo y lo hizo recargarse sobre su pecho–. No lo sabía, pero me imaginé que así sería –depositó un suave beso en la sonrojada mejilla–. Yo también los adoro.

Joey entrelazó sus dedos con los de Seto y se quedaron en silencio mientras observaban como el sol comenzaba a despuntar. Los ojos castaños de Joey se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad. Ni en sus más locos sueños se había imaginado que alguna vez contemplaría un amanecer en compañía de un muchacho tan guapo, gentil y sensible como Seto Kaiba. Las nubes en el cielo se tiñeron de rosa y el canto de los pájaros que despertaban de su sueño, se elevó por encima de ellos.

-¡Qué hermoso! –dijo Joey extasiado.

-No más que tú –le contestó Seto y el rubio giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

Sus miradas se entrelazaron con la vez anterior y ninguno de los dos pudo desviar la vista. La mente de ambos quedó en blanco y de lo único que eran conscientes era el uno del otro. Joey cerró los ojos cuando vio que Seto bajaba la cabeza para besarlo y entreabrió los labios esperando el beso. Éste llegó suave y sin prisas. Fue un simple contacto… una leve caricia que simplemente fue el preámbulo para el fuego que se desató después. Una vez que los labios de Seto tocaron los de Joey, no pudo separarse de ellos. Esos labios eran extremadamente suaves y dulces y se entretuvo una eternidad en conocerlos. Deslizó la lengua dentro de la fresca cavidad de Joey y la exploró sin prisas, pero con pasión. Un leve gemido emergió de la garganta del rubio cuando Seto entrelazó su lengua con la de él y entonces todo cambió. Ese beso que empezó suave y cadencioso, repentinamente se convirtió en una vorágine de ansiedad que terminó en besos salvajes y demandantes. El chico de ojos azules hizo que el rubio se dieran la vuelta para poder abrazarlo con ferocidad y Joey permitió que se cuerpo se fundiera con el de Kaiba. Sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda del millonario y ascendieron hasta el sedoso cabello negro donde las enterró profundamente. Por su parte, Seto también tocó la espalda del rubio, pero sus manos, en lugar de subir hacia la espesa cabellera, bajaron hasta el redondo trasero y lo tomó con gula. Esos glúteos eran duros como la piedra, pero a la vez muy suaves al tacto y se entretuvo mucho tiempo acariciándolos sin ningún pudor.

Sin dejar de besar a Joey, Seto lo obligó a caminar hasta el auto y lo hizo recargarse en él. Sorprendentemente para él un oscuro deseo se despertó en su interior y sólo debido a que no estaba acostumbrado a dejarse llevar por sus emociones, fue que no le bajó los pantalones al rubio para poseerlo, pero no fue capaz de detener el movimiento de sus caderas que comenzaron una danza sobre la del rubio. Joey se desprendió de la boca del millonario para jalar aire pues ese movimiento lo tomó desprevenido. Era simplemente sublime sentir como la virilidad de Seto masajeaba la suya y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía quedamente. Seto aprovechó esto para sumergirse en la garganta del rubio y la recorrió con su lengua una y otra vez. El sabor de la piel de Joey era simplemente deliciosa y deseó poder tocar más. Abrió la desgastada chamarra y enseguida le subió la camiseta para poder tener acceso al fuerte pecho. La sola vista de los erectos pezones rosados fue suficiente como para enloquecerlo y bajó una mano para seguir masajeando la entrepierna de Joey mientras que devoraba los pezones.

-Seto… Seto… Seto –murmuraba sin cesar Joey al tiempo que movía sus caderas con ansiedad.

No le importaba nada más en ese momento que disfrutar al máximo las hermosas sensaciones que Seto le estaba haciendo experimentar, pero quería más. Fue por eso que desabrochó con prisas su pantalón y lo bajó lo suficiente como para que su virilidad escapara de su prisión. Seto se alejó un momento del pecho de Joey para contemplar el anhelante músculo del rubio y se dijo que era simplemente bello. Rosado de principio a fin. Lo envolvió con una mano mientras volvía a buscar los labios de Joey que siguió jadeando dentro de su boca.

-Así, Seto… así –musitaba Joey ya perdido en su excitación.

-Tócame, Joey –fue la orden que salió de los labios del millonario y fue obedecido de inmediato.

Joey llevó sus temblorosas manos al pantalón de Seto y logró desabrocharlo. No le fue permitido contemplar lo que había liberado, pero si tocarlo. Sus dos manos envolvieron el henchido miembro de Seto que sintió como se le doblaban las rodillas al sentir las caricias del rubio. Nadie jamás lo había tocado con tanta suavidad, pero al mismo tiempo con tanto deseo. El masajeo no duró demasiado pues ambos explotaron casi al mismo tiempo y depositaron sus jadeos de satisfacción en la boca del otro.

-¡Oh, Seto! ¡Fue… maravilloso! –jadeó Joey tratando de controlar a su desbocado corazón.

Seto fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Nunca se habría imaginado que las manos de Joey Wheeler fueran tan maravillosas porque a pesar de que su tacto era áspero, jamás lo lastimaron.

-No vayas a creer que traje aquí para esto –acertó a decir Seto cuando por fin su mente comenzó nuevamente a funcionar.

-Por supuesto que no –le contestó Joey feliz–. Pero me alegro de que sucediera.

-Yo también –alcanzó a decir antes de nuevamente volcarse sobre sus labios.

Cuando ya la ropa estuvo de nuevo en su lugar, Seto metió a Joey de nueva cuenta al coche y emprendieron el retorno a la ciudad. Joey se había convertido en una campanita de felicidad y no se percató de que era el único que hablaba. Pasado ya ese increíble, pero inesperado momento de locura, Seto se estaba regañando duramente por haberse dejado arrastrar por sus hormonas. Eso no debía haber pasado de esa manera. Se suponía que debía enamorar a Joey para luego apartarlo de los demás y así evitar su amistad, pero esa fuerte atracción que sentía hacia el rubio simplemente no debía existir. No debía siquiera verlo atractivo, pero así era. Los ojos azules miraron el perfil de Joey que en ese momento reía sin ningún motivo y su corazón se aceleró al ver que su belleza había aumentado tras compartir ese momento de intimidad. Su piel blanca estaba maravillosamente sonrojada y sus ojos castaños brillaban como nunca. Su risa se le antojaba como un coro de ángeles y…

'¡¡_Basta!! ¡¡Basta_!!' –se dijo Seto con dureza–. '¡_Malditas hormonas_!' –se dijo al volver a pensar que su adolescencia era la culpable de que viera tan atractivo a Joseph Wheeler.

-¿Ahora adónde vamos? –le preguntó Joey con una sonrisa en labios y por más que quiso, Seto no pudo evitar que una igual se dibujara en su rostro.

-¿Te gustaría ir a desayunar?

-¡Huy! ¡Me encantaría! –aceptó el rubio de inmediato–. Acepto que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-¿No desayunas antes de salir? –preguntó Seto mientras buscaba un buen restaurante.

-¡Oh, sí! Pero como Serenity no puede ver bien, generalmente le quedan las cosas crudas –dijo sin pensar.

-Permíteme ayudarla –le sugirió sin poder contenerse.

-No –la sonrisa de Joey murió de inmediato–. Ya te dije que no acostumbro a recibir limosnas.

-Ser tan orgulloso te traerá problemas algún día, Joseph Wheeler –le contestó Seto con los dientes apretados.

-¡No te enojes, por favor! –le suplicó porque no le gustó en lo absoluto la dureza que se posó sobre esos hermosos ojos azules.

-Ya no quiero hablar de eso –se estacionó frente a un café–. ¿Te parece bien este lugar?

-Perfecto –aceptó Joey sintiendo algo muy pesado en el corazón.

Algo en la fría actitud de Seto le dijo que ese muchacho era terrible cuando se enfadaba y rogó por nunca desatar su furia. Entraron al lugar y no tardó mucho tiempo en que la atmósfera de cordialidad volviera a flotar entre ellos. Joey le comentó que el lunes comenzaría la escuela y Seto supo que le sobraban tres días para tenerlo comiendo de su mano pues entonces conocería a Tristán, Tea y Yugi. El no ingresaría a la escuela hasta dentro de un mes porque su padrastro lo tenía ese momento en América junto con Mokuba. Gozaburo había insistido que fuera a trabajar a una de sus filiales para que comenzara a aprender cómo se manejaba la empresa y había enviado al pequeño Mokuba con él para no tener que lidiar con el niño.

Salieron del café y entonces deambularon el resto del día por la ciudad. Entraron a museos, caminaron por las calles y admiraron los escaparates de las tiendas. Para cuando comenzaba a anochecer, Seto sintió como su entrepierna comenzaba a rogar por las manos de Joey. Durante esas horas se besaron incontables veces, pero las atrevidas caricias no volvieron a aparecer, pero ahora el chico de ojos azules volvía a sentir la necesidad de sentir a Joey cerca de su cuerpo, pero más íntimamente. No se conformaría con tocarlo como esa mañana. Quería poseerlo por completo y por eso lo llevó a su hotel con el pretexto de cenar en el restaurante del lugar, pero en cuanto pusieron un pie en él, lo llevó directamente a su habitación. Apenas cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, se abalanzó sobre el rubio y comenzó a besarlo con desesperación. No sabía qué era lo que le pasaba, pero no quería detenerse y no iba a hacerlo. Sabía que en ese momento ni el propio Joey lo lograría. Obviamente el rubio tampoco quería que se detuviera y permitió que el muchacho de ojos azules prácticamente le arrancara la ropa. No esperaba ese ataque tan tempestuoso, pero lo estaba disfrutando. Cuando ya ambos estaban desnudos, Seto prácticamente lo aventó a la cama y lo aprisionó con su cuerpo sobre el colchón.

-No quiero que te asustes, Joey… pero es que me vuelves loco –fue lo que su poca cordura le permitió expresar.

-No estoy asustado, Seto –le contestó el rubio mientras trataba de corresponder los brutales besos que el millonario depositaba en su boca.

-Eres exquisito, rubio endemoniado –espetó Seto cuando sus manos recorrieron de una sola vez el fuerte cuerpo de Joey.

-Seto…

-Calla… calla –le dijo mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello–. Déjame disfrutarte.

Joey cerró los ojos y se entregó a las caricias. Ansiaba poder decirle al chico de ojos azules que él también era exquisito, pero no se atrevió así que se dedicó a disfrutar de su piel. Esta era especialmente suave en su espalda baja y concentró ahí sus caricias. Seto también deslizaba sus manos por todas partes queriendo llenarse totalmente de la fortaleza de ese cuerpo que jamás le había parecido deseable, pero debía admitir que ahora sí lo era y de una forma avasalladora. Era una completa delicia tocar los fuertes hombros y el pecho que subía y bajaba una y otra vez debido a los suspiros que escapaban de los labios entreabiertos de Joey. Su boca se deslizaba por aquellas partes que tocaban sus manos y al final terminaron en la entrepierna del chico que enarcó la espalda cuando su miembro fue engullido por completo por su amante. Se sujetó a las sábanas mientras movía las caderas buscando más placer y Seto sin duda alguna se lo proporcionó. Joey separó las piernas cuando Seto abandonó su virilidad para buscar el hueco que tanto ansiaba invadir con su excitación. Joey jadeó cuando Seto hundió la cabeza entre sus glúteos y un gemido de placer escapó de su garganta cuando sintió como la lengua del muchacho comenzaba un viaje de inspección a su interior.

-¡Cielos! ¡Eso es increíble! –dijo Joey sin poder contenerse.

-¿Es tu primera vez, Joey? –le preguntó Seto al tiempo que se humedecía los dedos.

-Sí –aceptó el rubio sonrojado.

-Entonces la haremos memorable –le dijo con los ojos brillantes antes de introducir un primer dedo en el interior del rubio.

-¡Ah! –se quejó quedamente Joey al sentir la intrusión.

-No te lastimaré –le prometió mientras comenzaba un suave masajeo dentro del cuerpo del chico.

-Lo sé. Sólo que se siente… extraño –lo miró con algo de temor.

-Pronto te acostumbrarás –lo tranquilizó e introdujo un segundo dedo–. Esto te ayudará a no sentir tanto dolor.

-¿Dolerá? –preguntó asustado.

-Al principio, pero luego verás que será maravilloso. Relájate, cariño.

Joey sólo asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que tomaba aire profundamente. Debía admitir que era incómodo tener los dedos del millonario dentro de su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo era increíble. Relajó sus músculos cuando esa sensación dejó de molestarlo y comenzó a disfrutar ese rítmico movimiento en sus entrañas.

-¡Seto! –gritó cuando sintió como una ráfaga de placer recorría su cuerpo.

-Creo que lo encontré –dijo Seto con una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando presionó una vez más aquel punto que hizo gritar al rubio aún más fuerte.

-No te detengas… no te detengas –suplicó Joey cuando el millonario siguió con su labor de hacerlo gritar de placer.

-Lo haré sólo un segundo –y retiró sus dedos para colocar su erguido miembro en la entrada del rubio.

Joey gritó, pero ahora de dolor, cuando Seto se hundió en su interior de una sola estocada y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-Tranquilo, cariño… pronto pasará –lo consoló Seto mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-Duele… duele –musitó Joey.

-No por mucho tiempo, te lo aseguro –le contestó con seguridad.

Seto comenzó a moverse en el interior del rubio con suavidad tratando de volver a encontrar ese punto placentero. Para fortuna de Joey, el chico de ojos azules lo encontró con rapidez y entonces todo volvió a hacer maravilloso. Una vez que Seto supo como complacer al rubio, también comenzó a disfrutar. Joey era sumamente estrecho y estrangulaba divinamente su miembro. No era fácil moverse dentro, pero la abertura no tardó en dilatarse y entonces fue cuando comenzó la verdadera posesión. Seto comenzó a moverse a voluntad dentro y fuera del rubio que se acopló a su ritmo con facilidad. La piel de ambos se llenó de sudor y sus aromas se confundieron llenaron el ambiente de una fragancia que les parecía afrodisiaca. Seto ya había mantenido ese tipo de relaciones con anterioridad, pero jamás había disfrutado tanto como en esa ocasión. La forma en que Joey se estaba entregando era tan perfecta que le hizo pensar que efectivamente el rubio estaba hecho para el amor. La expresión de su rostro sólo podría calificarse de divina y los jadeos que escapan de su boca lo hacían desear hacerlo gritar de placer. Salió del rubio para luego hacerlo ponerse boca abajo y volvió a hundirse en su interior. Esa nueva posición facilitaba la posesión y también hacía que su miembro llegara con más facilidad a la próstata de Joey que se retorcía entre sus brazos como ningún otro amante lo había hecho.

-¿Te gusta, Joey? –le preguntó innecesariamente.

-Sí, sí, sí –le contestó el rubio mojándose los labios–. No vayas a detenerte.

-No lo haré, cariño –y arremetió con más furia el interior de su amante.

El clímax se encontraba cerca y decidió que era tiempo de que Joey también lo consiguiera. Se recostó sobre la espalda de Joey para luego envolver el rosado miembro del rubio con una de sus manos. Joey jadeó de emoción cuando Seto comenzó a masturbarlo y al cabo de unos segundos explotó en medio de estertores de placer. El millonario también se entregó al clímax y depositó su blanca semilla en el interior de Joey. Cayeron exhaustos sobre el colchón mientras esperaban que sus agitadas respiraciones se regularizaran.

-Realmente… fue… maravilloso –dijo Joey entrecortadamente.

-Sí, lo fue –aceptó Seto a regañadientes.

Jamás había esperado disfrutar tanto el hacerle el amor a Joseph Wheeler y rogó poder levantarse y apartarse del sudoroso cuerpo que estaba bajo él, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. Muy al contrario, se abrazó a Joey no queriendo perder la hermosa sensación de posesión que había disfrutado durante esa increíble sesión de sexo.

'_Porque sólo fue sexo… sólo eso. Sólo sexo_' –se decía Seto una y otra vez tratando de auto convencerse de que no había vivido algo realmente especial.

Joey se movió para quedar frente a Seto y le acarició la mejilla con extrema ternura. El millonario cerró los ojos para evitar perderse en la hermosa imagen que era el rostro del rubio. Nuevamente la faz de Joey estaba revestida con esa inigualable belleza que había contemplado por la mañana después de su pequeño momento de intimidad.

-Gracias –musitó Joey.

-¿Gracias por qué? –preguntó Seto con curiosidad.

-Por haber hecho de mi primera vez algo memorable –le contestó antes de besarlo en los labios.

Por un largo segundo Seto se negó a corresponderle, pero luego se rindió ante su urgencia de seguir sintiendo al rubio. Ambos se entregaron a un beso lleno de ternura que hizo temblar a Seto por completo.

-¿Puedo quedarme un poco más de tiempo en tus brazos antes de marcharme? –preguntó el rubio titubeante.

-¿Y por qué tienes que irte? –lo abrazó más estrechamente porque no le gustaba para nada la idea de dejarlo marchar.

-No puedo dejar a Serenity sola –fue la irrefutable razón que le expuso el rubio.

-Tienes razón –admitió a regañadientes.

Un cómodo silencio cayó entre ellos mientras seguía abrazados. Una de las manos de Seto vagaba por la espalda de Joey sin que se diera cuenta que lo estaba acariciando.

-¿Seto? –la tímida voz de Joey rompió el silencio.

-Dime –lo miró con sonrisa en labios.

-¿Volveremos a vernos?

-¡Claro que sí! –le contestó riendo al percatarse del sincero temor que se había depositado en los ojos castaños.

-¿Y… y volveremos a… a… hacer… esto?

-Sólo si tú quieres –le dijo sabiendo de antemano que ésa era la contestación que el rubio esperaba.

-¡Sí quiero! –le contestó Joey emocionado.

Pese a que las intenciones de Joey era sólo quedarse unos minutos más en el hotel, Seto volvió a reclamar su cuerpo y el rubio fue incapaz de negarse. Ya la noche había caído en pleno cuando por fin pudo deslizarse fuera de la cama, pero no antes de depositar una cantidad impresionante de besos en la faz del millonario que rió ante esto.

A Seto la sonrisa se le borró de los labios en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras el rubio y volvió a regañarse duramente.

'_No debo perder de vista mi objetivo. ¡No debo hacerlo_!' –se dijo mientras entraba al baño para asearse–. '_Debo evitar que el perro haga amistad con los demás y nada más. No debo permitir que esa estúpida cara de niño bueno me haga sentir cosas que no debo_' –dejó que el agua fría corriera por su piel mientras trataba de deshacerse de la fantástica sensación de plenitud que aún sentía–. '_Debo controlar mis hormonas y no dejar que ese imbécil me hechice con su increíble cuerpo. Recuerda por lo que estás aquí, Seto. Joseph Wheeler no es más que un instrumento para destruir a Yugi Mouto. Volverás a estar con él. ¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero no volverás a sentir lo de hoy. Disfruta de su cuerpo, pero nada más_'

Eso fue lo que se estuvo diciendo durante toda la noche y para cuando llegó la mañana, volvió a sonreír con cinismo porque ya había logrado echar de su interior la enorme felicidad que había sentido al hacerle el amor a Joey.

**--**

Continuará…


	4. El pago

Pasado (4/5)

Parejas Seto/Joey

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

--

Selene: Sorry por no haber contestado tu anterior mensajito : ( … pero ya lo hago… yo también leo a Katrinna y ella fue la directa responsable de que me enamorara de esta pareja en Lentamente. Debo confesar que no he leído Dreams, pero en cuanto tenga un tiempecito, me lo leo : ) … como ya te habrás dado cuenta, el fic es muy cortito y ya no me da tiempo de incluir tus sugerencias, pero déjame decirte que son muy buenas… si tengo la oportunidad de volver a escribir sobre Yugi, te aseguro que las utilizaré ; ) … y el fic iba más a menos como lo acabas de describir, pero como dije al principio, mi musa hizo lo que se le pegó la gana y resultó en esta megajalada que espero te guste, jejejeje… en serio te agradezco que hayas entrado aquí y que me brindes tu apoyo… mil besos, guapa.

Navarhta: Así es… el fic es muy pequeñito y siento algo apresurado el siguiente capi, pero en realidad no sé ni por qué me salió así, jajajaja… por acá también está lloviendo mucho aunque afortunadamente no ha habido tormentas eléctricas : ) … cuídate también… besitos

**--**

**Capítulo IV.**** El pago**

Los siguientes tres días fueron exactamente como Seto Kaiba los tenía planeados. Convenció a Joey de faltar a sus trabajos y lo mantuvo encerrado en su habitación. El rubio estaba preocupado por esas faltas, pero tenía la confianza de poder conservar sus empleos. Además, el lunes comenzaría la escuela y ya no tendría demasiadas oportunidades de pasar tanto tiempo con el chico de ojos azules. La noche del domingo y ya estando listo para irse a su casa, Seto se le acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Eres mío, Joey –le dijo Seto en un tono de voz que jamás le había escuchado.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó extrañado.

-Que eres mío y no permitiré que nadie te arrebate de mi lado.

-¡Oh, Seto! –dijo emocionado–. ¡Por supuesto que soy tuyo! –se dio la vuelta y se prendió de sus labios–. Y te juro que no hay nadie en el mundo que…

-Lo estoy diciendo en serio –lo interrumpió y lo tomó de la barbilla con demasiada fuerza–. Mañana no te presentarás a esa escuela.

-¿¡Qué!? –gritó alelado–. Pero es que ya me inscribí y me dieron una beca para…

-No me interesa. Ya hice los trámites para que vayas a otra escuela fuera del país.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! –se apartó de su lado de inmediato–. ¡No puedes decidir mi vida de esa manera!

-¡Soy tu dueño, Joey! –lo tomó del brazo con crueldad–. Y vas a hacer exactamente lo que te diga de ahora en adelante.

-¡No lo haré! –le gritó asustado ante la violencia de su amante.

-Por supuesto que lo harás si quieres volver a verme –lo amenazó con ojos llameantes–. Tu pasaporte ya está listo así como el de tu hermana. Mañana mismo viajaremos a Inglaterra y jamás volverás a poner un pie aquí, ¿entendiste?

-¡No lo haré! –volvió a repetir.

-He tomado una decisión y la acatarás, Joseph Wheeler –lo señaló con un dedo antes de sacarlo de la habitación.

Joey se dejó conducir hasta el automóvil todavía en estado de shock y no se percató que Seto lo llevaba a su casa. El millonario entró al pequeño departamento con total confianza y se presentó a Serenity como el novio de su hermano. La chica se sorprendió ante esto, pero no dijo nada. Tampoco objetó cuando Seto le dijo que al día siguiente marcharían al extranjero para que un especialista la revisara y la operara. La evidente emoción de su hermana fue la que regresó a Joey a este mundo y miró de muy mala manera a Seto que lo ignoró por completo. El chico de ojos azules sabía que Joey no pondría más trabas para dejar el país al ver a su hermana tan entusiasmada ante la perspectiva de recuperar la vista y estuvo en lo correcto. Al día siguiente ya las maletas estaban preparadas y Seto llevó a los hermanos Wheeler hasta el aeropuerto con premura. No estaría tranquilo hasta que no estuvieran a bordo del avión pues sabía que si el rubio se encontraba por casualidad con Tristán, Tea o Yugi, sus planes se vendrían abajo.

Afortunadamente para él eso no sucedió y el avión despegó a tiempo. Llegaron a Londres en buen tiempo y Seto los guió directamente a un departamento que previamente había comprado. Joey todavía no estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto al permitirle a Seto decidir sobre su vida, pero la amenaza de que no volvería a verlo fue lo que lo obligó a acatar sus órdenes. No tenía caso mentirse y creer que podría vivir sin la presencia del millonario. Su orgullo estaba seriamente lastimado, no había duda, pero su corazón le gritaba que aceptara esa situación para que pudiera permanecer al lado del chico de ojos azules. Al día siguiente de su llegada a Londres, los tres fueron a un hospital para que valoraran a Serenity y ésta fue operada dos días después. Joey estaba que se moría de los nervios y Seto fue una torre de fortaleza que no lo dejó caer en la desesperación. El rubio realmente suspiró de alivio cuando le dijeron que todo había salido bien en la operación y se dejó caer exhausto en los brazos de su amante.

-Gracias, Seto –le agradeció con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Todo por ti, mi amor –le contestó con una tierna sonrisa que no pudo contener–. Los doctores dijeron que mantendrán a Serenity en la sala de observación un par de horas y eso nos da tiempo de que vayamos a la casa y que descanses un poco.

-No quiero irme –objetó de inmediato Joey.

-No discutas conmigo y vámonos –lo tomó de la mano y abandonaron el hospital.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa, hicieron de todo menos descansar. Debido a que Serenity había estado con ellos durante todo ese tiempo, no les había sido posible volver a tener intimidad y Seto se volcó sobre el cuerpo de Joey como nunca lo había hecho. Ya había decidido marcharse lo más pronto posible porque quería apartarse de ese ser que había despertado en él un sentimiento tan profundo que le daba miedo, pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo. Necesitaba a Joey… lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Deseaba poder seguir besándolo, sentir su cuerpo estremecerse cada vez que lo amaba, oírlo gritar de placer cada vez que lo poseía. El rubio no le había dicho ni una sola vez que lo amaba, pero él sabía que así era. La forma en que sus ojos se iluminaban cada vez que lo veía se lo gritaba de una manera más elocuente que si lo hiciera con palabras.

Había conseguido lo que se propuso con ese viaje al pasado. Logró apartarlo de Yugi y de los demás así como también conquistar el corazón del rubio. Sabía que en cuanto desapareciera, Joseph Wheeler sufriría como jamás lo había hecho y eso debía llenarlo de satisfacción, pero no era así. Una gran pena se posesionó de él de sólo imaginar el dolor que experimentaría Joey ante su abandono. No quería dejarlo, pero debía hacerlo. En realidad no pertenecía a ese lugar y era una tontería creer que podía prolongar su estadía. No podía haber más que un Seto Kaiba en ese espacio de tiempo y no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría si llegaba a encontrarse con él mismo. Aión jamás le hizo ninguna advertencia al respecto, pero se imaginaba que no sucedería nada bueno.

Joey soltó un gran suspiro de amor cuando ambos llegaron al clímax y Seto lo sujetó con firmeza contra su pecho.

-Debo irme –le dijo Seto a Joey en voz baja.

El rubio se sobresaltó de tal manera que pareció que saltaba un metro sobre la cama.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Adónde!? –preguntó el rubio aterrado.

-Mi padre requiere de mi presencia en América –le mintió.

-Déjame acompañarte –le suplicó de inmediato.

-No puedo –negó en un murmullo–. Tienes que quedarte para cuidar a tu hermana. Además, no olvides que el lunes comienzas la escuela.

-Vine hasta aquí para estar contigo y ahora me dices que me dejaras –le reclamó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo siento mucho, Joey –volvió a abrazarlo–. Pero no puedo desatender el llamado de mi padre.

-¿Cuándo volverás? –preguntó sollozante.

-No lo sé –le contestó después de un pequeño titubeo.

-Pero volverás, ¿verdad? –clavó su mirada castaña en la azul–. Lo harás, ¿no es cierto, Seto? –preguntó apremiante.

-No lo sé –no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

Joey se mordió los labios para no gritar de dolor. Algo en su interior le decía que en cuanto Seto Kaiba saliera de esa habitación, jamás volvería a verlo. Sabía que eso sucedería tarde o temprano, pero no estaba preparado. De hecho sabía que jamás lo habría estado, pero simplemente no podía retenerlo. Siempre supo que su relación no iba a durar demasiado, pero su corazón guardaba la esperanza de que al menos le hubiera regalado más tiempo que escasas dos semanas. Las dos semanas más hermosas de toda su vida, no lo negaba, pero que no eran suficientes para llenar el vacío que ya sentía en su interior.

-La colegiatura de la escuela ya está pagada en su totalidad. Este departamento está a tu nombre y recibirás una mensualidad que te permitirá estudiar sin necesidad de trabajar –siguió diciendo Seto con voz muerta pues el dolor que sentía era comparable al que estaba desgarrando a Joey.

-No quiero nada –le contestó el rubio con voz estrangulada–. Lo único que anhelo es que estés a mi lado y me lo niegas.

-No puedo hacerlo, Joey.

-Quédate con tu dinero y con los regalos que no necesito –se levantó de la cama y se le quedó viendo a Seto con lágrimas en los ojos–. Una vez te dije que no acepto limosnas y te juro que así me lleve el resto de mi vida, te devolveré el dinero que gastaste en la operación de mi hermana.

-No te pongas así, Joey –le suplicó Seto.

-Si debes marcharte, hazlo de una vez y no me hagas sufrir más –le dio la espalda–. Vete ya, Seto… vete… vete –le suplicó lloroso.

Seto se levantó de la cama, tomó la ropa que descansaba sobre una silla y se la puso con manos temblorosas. En verdad no quería irse, pero no tenía otro remedio. Una vez que estuvo totalmente vestido se acercó al rubio y lo obligó a mirarlo.

-Perdóname, por favor –le suplicó Seto en voz baja.

-Bésame por última vez –le pidió Joey con voz quebrada.

Seto se abalanzó sobre los temblorosos labios de Joey y se hundió en su boca hasta lo más profundo. Sus lágrimas se confundieron con las del rubio y ambos bebieron esa humedad salada. El millonario jamás habría imaginado estar llorando y muchísimo menos por Joseph Wheeler, pero no sentía vergüenza alguna por hacerlo. Estaba perdidamente enamorado del rubio y por Dios que no quería dejarlo. Fue hasta después de mucho tiempo que pudo reunir el suficiente valor para separarse de él.

-Vete ya, Seto –le pidió una vez Joey sin abrir los ojos pues no quería verlo salir de su vida.

-Adiós, Joey –le dijo el millonario con un nudo en la garganta.

Seto caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió. Antes de salir por completo se viró para observar a Joey que temblaba como hoja al viento. Le partió el alma verlo así, pero no podía hacer otra cosas que regresar a su tiempo. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se recargó en ella mientras dejaba que sus lágrimas corrieran sin ningún control sobre sus mejillas. Apretó los puños con fuerza cuando escuchó como Joey caía al suelo mientras lloraba desgarradoramente.

-Seto… Seto… te amo –escuchó que decía el rubio sollozante.

-Yo también te amo, Joey –le contestó de igual manera.

Se limpió el rostro antes de tocar el collar que aún llevaba al cuello. Joey le preguntó una vez porque nunca se lo quitaba y él le contestó que como era un regalo de su hermano, jamás se desprendía de él. El rubio aceptó esa explicación como real y no volvió a cuestionarlo. Tomó el collar y dudó una eternidad en quitárselo, pero al final lo hizo con un fiero movimiento. Si no lo hacía de esa manera, su decisión flaquearía y se quedaría para siempre al lado de Joey. Todo a su alrededor giró vertiginosamente un breve instante antes de volver a verse frente a Aión en su sala de juntas. El anciano hombre le dirigió una sonrisa de satisfacción antes de extender la mano para exigir que le devolviera su colgante y Seto se lo dio con la mayor desganada del mundo.

-¿Funcionó lo que hice en el pasado? –preguntó Seto con voz muerta.

-Averígualo tú mismo, muchacho –le contestó el hombre con complicidad.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Mokuba entró a la sala de juntas. El jovencito miró con curiosidad al anciano que seguía sonriendo.

-¿Sabes si Yugi me venció en algún duelo de monstruos, Mokuba? –le preguntó Seto a su hermano.

-¿Yugi? –preguntó a su vez el muchachito.

-Sí. Yugi Mouto.

-No sé quién es él –le contestó Mokuba confundido–. ¿Y por qué preguntas si te venció? Sabes perfectamente que nadie te ha vencido jamás –le informó antes de volver a salir de la habitación.

-Invicto y Yugi en el anonimato –dijo el hombre con satisfacción–. Lo lograste por completo, Seto Kaiba.

-Sí, lo hice –aceptó el millonario sin sentir esa satisfacción que había imaginado que experimentaría porque todo su interior aún lloraba por haber tenido que abandonar al rubio.

-Ahora debes pagarme –los apagados ojos del anciano brillaron repentinamente de avaricia.

-¿Qué deseas? –lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Algo que ya no necesitas y que sé que me darás con gusto –se pasó la lengua por los labios.

-¿Qué cosa? –exigió saber.

-Lo que llevas en tu corazón –señaló su pecho–. Quiero el amor que le tienes a Joseph Wheeler.

-¿¡Qué!? –dio un paso hacia atrás al tiempo que se cubría el pecho–. ¡¡Jamás!! –le gritó con fiereza.

-Prometiste que me darías lo que quisiera, Seto –los ojos del hombre se entrecerraron de enojo.

-Te daré lo que quieras, menos esto –le contestó con firmeza.

-No quiero otra cosa –negó también con la cabeza–. Quiero ese amor. Además, ya no lo necesitas. El hombre al que amas desapareció de tu vida desde hace años y ese molesto sentimiento sólo será un estorbo para ti de ahora en adelante.

-No te lo daré –repitió sin titubear.

-Ya te había advertido que no debías negarte a pagarme, Seto –el hombre lo miró con rencor–. No seas tonto y dámelo. Perderás muchísimo si sigues negándote a darme lo que me corresponde.

-No-te-lo-daré –repitió la negativa lentamente para que el otro comprendiera que estaba hablando en serio.

-Te arrepentirás de esta traición, muchacho –lo señaló con el dedo vengativamente–. Te daré un par de horas para que medites las cosas y volveré. Más te vale que me entregues ese amor a menos que quieras conocer a Aión… el inclemente.

El hombre desapareció ante sus ojos y Seto se dejó caer sobre la silla. Jamás imaginó que ese hombre quisiera lo único que le importaba en ese mundo. Si ya no tenía la menor oportunidad de estar con Joey, al menos se quedaría con el hermoso recuerdo de los días pasados con él y con el inmenso amor que le tenía. Si se lo entregaba a ese hombre se quedaría vacío por dentro y eso sería como si hubiera muerto.

'¡_No se lo daré_!' –se dijo con firmeza–. '_Ese anciano puede hacer lo que quiera, pero ese amor es mío y de nadie más. ¡Mío y de Joey_!'

Salió de la sala de juntas y se fue directamente a su oficina. Se sentó frente a su computadora para tratar de averiguar lo que habría sido de Joey, pero no pudo encontrar nada sobre él en la red. Tampoco existía ninguna información sobre Yugi y a la vez confirmó que él había ganado el torneo que organizó Pegasus. En ese mismo instante su mente se llenó de extraños recuerdos y se sintió sumamente incómodo con ellos porque no eran suyos. Pegasus jamás secuestró a Mokuba para obligarlo a participar en el torneo porque se inscribió por propia voluntad… se vio organizando su propio torneo, pero no participó porque no existía ni un solo contrincante de su categoría. Todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos lo estaban sacando de sus casillas porque chocaban grotescamente con los que en realidad sí eran suyos y supo que no los soportaría por mucho tiempo.

Consultó su reloj y vio que apenas le sobraba un par de minutos antes de que Aión apareciera para reclamar su pago. Garabateó unas palabras sobre un papel y luego lo dobló antes de meterlo en un cajón que luego cerró con llave. No sabía qué era lo que le haría ese horrible anciano cuando volviera a negarse a pagarle y más le valía dejar un recordatorio de lo único que le importaba en ese mundo. Se quedó sentado en actitud serena esperando al hombre que apareció puntualmente frente a él. Se miraron desafiantemente unos segundos antes de que Aión hablara.

-¿Entonces no me lo darás? –cuestionó con los dientes apretados.

-Jamás –le contestó Seto sin titubear.

-Tú lo quisiste así –los pequeños ojos lanzaron chispas de enojo–. Bienvenido a tu odiosa realidad, Seto Kaiba.

El hombre comenzó a mover las manos increíblemente rápido y Seto sintió como si un aguijón se clavara en su cabeza. Ahogó un grito de dolor cuando ese aguijón se hundió aún más en su cerebro. No le daría a ese hombre el placer de oírlo quejarse y se mordió los labios con fuerza. Uno a uno los recuerdos extraños se fueron desvaneciendo de su mente y al final sólo quedaron los reales. Seto se sobresaltó cuando visualizó el momento en que se apareció frente al hotel en su viaje al pasado y se levantó de un salto de la silla.

-¡¡No!! ¡¡No te llevarás eso!! –le gritó furioso al anciano.

-Esos recuerdos tampoco son tuyos –le contestó él con una sonrisa torcida–. Los obtuviste gracias a mí y por eso me los llevaré. Puedes quedarte con ese amor inútil que no te servirá de nada, pero que te hará sufrir como no te imaginas. Llorarás por siempre por ese hombre que no recordarás… te levantarás todas las mañanas suspirando por él, pero no podrás pronunciar su nombre nunca más.

-¡¡No lo harás!! ¡¡No te dejaré que me robes esos recuerdos!! –volvió a gritar Seto.

Se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza para evitar que ese hombre le arrebatara lo que había sido su más grandiosa experiencia y que sería lo único que lo mantendría de pie. Eso, y el gran amor que latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

-¡¡Dame entonces tu amor!! ¡¡Me pertenece!! –exigió el anciano con rabia.

-Es suficiente, Aión –intervino una desconocida voz de mujer y Seto vio con asombro como una bella mujer había aparecido de la nada.

-¡No te metas en esto, madre! –el hombre no se veía nada complacido con su presencia.

-Debes aprender a perder, hijo –le dijo la mujer con dulzura.

-¡Este mortal se atrevió a desafiarme y debe pagar su osadía!

El anciano señaló acusadoramente a Seto que al instante supo que el recuerdo de los momentos pasados con Joey no le sería arrebatado gracias a esa desconocida dama y suspiró de alivio.

-Él jamás te pidió tu ayuda –la mujer movió la cabeza con pesar–. ¡Ay, Aión! Cuando aprenderás a no inmiscuirte en la vida de los demás.

-Es que al menos debía intentarlo –musitó el hombre adoptando una actitud infantil.

-Y perdiste por no jugar limpio –lo miró una vez más severidad antes prestarle atención a Seto–. Yo soy Kore, la madre de Aión. Lamento todo este incidente, pero no te preocupes… tu amor está a salvo.

La mujer se volvió hacia el anciano y hurgó entre sus ropas para recuperar el colgante.

-Debes tocarlo para completar el círculo –le dijo Kore al tiempo que le extendía el collar a Seto, pero éste dio un paso hacia atrás–. No temas. Es cierto que la llave del tiempo sólo funciona sólo una vez para cada persona, pero debes tocarlo una vez más para que se cierre para siempre para ti.

Seto no estaba muy seguro de querer hacer lo que esa mujer le pedía, pero al fin se acercó a ella. En esos oscuros ojos no brillaba la avaricia que se encontraba en los del hombre y todavía titubeante colocó su mano sobre el collar. Sintió como algo muy cálido recorría su piel y subía con rapidez por su brazo hacia su cuello. Éste siguió corriendo hasta su mente y entonces se estremeció cuando tuvo la imagen de Joey frente a él, pero el rubio estaba vestido extrañamente. Si no mal interpretaba, las ropas de Joey se asemejaban a las que llevaban los antiguos egipcios y se preguntó si lo que estaba viendo sería cierto. Abrió la boca para preguntárselo a la mujer, pero ella se le adelantó.

-El amor que le tienes a Saphir es el más puro, hermoso y grandioso que jamás he visto en toda mi larga vida, Kham –le dijo Kore con un pequeño dejo de envidia en la voz–. Por eso no debe extrañarte que hasta los mismos dioses lo quieran para ellos –hizo un gesto de condescendencia hacia su hijo que miró furioso a Seto.

-Él no lo necesita –masculló Aión entre dientes–. El muy imbécil lo ha tenido frente a sus ojos durante todos estos años y no lo reconoció. No ha hecho más que humillarlo y maltratarlo. ¡Já! Y eso que le prometió que estarían juntos por toda la eternidad.

-Saphir es paciente y lo esperará todo el tiempo que sea necesario –lo contradijo la mujer con una sonrisa–. Aunque definitivamente yo no apostaría sobre cuál de los dos ama más al otro.

Seto estaba confundido. No entendía a plenitud lo que la mujer le estaba diciendo, pero ahora lo único que le importaba es que su amor no le sería arrebatado por ese anciano loco que seguía viéndolo con odio.

-¿Lo ves, Kham? El círculo se cerró –dijo la mujer y le enseñó el colgante a Seto.

El millonario observó que las marcas habían cambiado. La vez anterior que tuvo el collar en sus manos sólo había una flecha, pero ahora había aparecido otra que estaba sobrepuesta sobre la primera y el círculo se había completado.

-¿Qué significa eso? –cuestionó Seto con curiosidad.

-Que el amor que se profesan Saphir y tú es suyo y de nadie más –le contestó ella con una sonrisa–. Es hora de marcharnos, Aión –se volvió abruptamente hacia su hijo.

El anciano se tomó un segundo más para asesinar a Seto con la mirada antes de desaparecer junto con la mujer.

El ambiente se aligeró en cuanto esos dos extraños personajes desaparecieron y Seto volvió a dejarse caer sobre la silla. El corazón le latía deprisa a causa de la felicidad que sentía por haber conservador su amor. Hurgó en su mente y no encontró ningún recuerdo extraño. Evocó la ocasión en que Yugi lo venció y sonrió al poder recordar a la perfección todas y cada una de las jugadas del duelo en el que perdió su calidad de invicto, pero ya no sintió esa frustración que lo estaba volvieron loco. Ahora toda la preocupación que sintió por eso le pareció de lo más estúpido. Su sonrisa se amplió al rememorar la vez en que Joey tuvo que disfrazarse de perro y que fue lo que provocó que comenzara a llamarlo con sobrenombres. Se sintió terriblemente mal al saber que era cierto lo que Aión había dicho. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocer al rubio, lo único que éste había recibido de su parte habían sido humillaciones.

'_Pero ya no… ya no_' –se dijo Seto con firmeza–. '_Es obvio que para Joey lo que hicimos esas dos semanas jamás pasó, pero no importa. Lo conquistaré y así mantendré mi promesa de estar juntos para siempre_'

Su calculadora mente aún no creía del todo lo que había pasado, pero dejó que su corazón mandara en esa ocasión sobre su raciocinio y éste le decía que en algún punto del pasado, él y Joey ya habían compartido su amor y que prometieron que siempre lo conservarían.

'_Y lo cumpliré, Saphir. Lo cumpliré. Volveremos a estar juntos_' –prometió Seto sintiéndose curiosamente dichoso al pensar en el antiguo nombre del rubio.

Abrió la gaveta donde había guardado el papel, lo desdobló y pasó una mano con reverencia sobre las palabras que había escrito antes de que Aión apareciera. Le pareció que éstas brillaban a su tacto y supo que era totalmente cierto lo que decían.

'_Seto Kaiba ama con toda su alma a Joseph Wheeler y jamás lo olvidará. JAMAS. JAMAS. JAMAS_'

Guardó una vez más el papel antes de salir de su oficina y llamar a gritos a su hermano que en ese momento se preparaba a abordar el elevador.

-¿Y Yugi, Mokuba? ¿Qué sabes de él? –le preguntó Seto con ansiedad.

-¿Yugi? –el chico lo miró confundido.

-¡No vayas a decirme que no lo conoces! –exclamó aterrado.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Seto? –le preguntó su hermano acercándosele.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –le espetó molesto porque el muchacho pensara que estaba loco–. ¿Y Yugi? –volvió a cuestionar.

-Me supongo que estará en su casa –le informó Mokuba todavía mirándolo preocupado–. No estarás pensando prohibirme verlo esta noche, ¿verdad?

-¿Te encontrarás con él? –su faz expresó sorpresa.

-Como todos los viernes. ¿En serio te encuentras bien?

Seto ya no le contestó y volvió a entrar a su oficina. Se recargó en la puerta mientras suspiraba de pura felicidad. Ya todo estaba como antes y eso quería decir que Joey se encontraba en la ciudad. Volvería a verlo y eso era todo lo que importaba.

--

Continuará…


	5. De nuevo juntos

Pasado (5/5)

Parejas Seto/Joey

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

--

**Capítulo V. De nuevo juntos**

Las cambiantes luces de la discoteca hacían difícil que se pudieran distinguir los rostros de todos aquellos que se encontraban en el lugar divirtiéndose, pero Joey Wheeler sabía que Seto Kaiba se encontraba sentado en un rincón y que no le despegaba la vista de encima. Eso ya lo tenía muy nervioso porque esa insistente mirada estaba logrando que sus rodillas temblaran de emoción. Había bailado dos piezas con Tea, pero decidió permanecer en la mesa porque cada vez que se levantaba sentía como su ropa desaparecía bajo la ardiente mirada azul del millonario. Y no era que eso le molestara, más bien era porque no quería hacerse demasiadas ilusiones. Durante todos esos años había rogado porque Seto Kaiba lo mirara de esa manera, pero ahora que sucedía, pensaba que no estaba preparado para eso.

-¿Bailamos, Joey? –le preguntó Tea por tercera ocasión y el rubio volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-¡Te van a salir telarañas por quedarte aquí sentado! –lo bromeó Tristán antes de tomar la mano de su amiga y llevarla a la pista de baile.

En la mesa sólo quedaron Joey y Mokuba porque Yugi estaba muy entretenido bailando con Duke Deblin.

-¿Por qué tu hermano está aquí, Mokuba? –le preguntó Joey al muchachito de pelo negro cuando ya no pudo contenerse más.

-No tengo la menor idea –le contestó él encogiéndose de hombros–. Se ha portado muy extraño toda la tarde. Cuando ya estaba a punto de irme a la casa, me detuvo y me preguntó muy exaltado por Yugi y hasta pensé que iba a prohibirme que viniera esta noche a bailar con ustedes.

-Entonces sigue pensando en Yugi –musitó el rubio en voz baja.

-Como siempre –confirmó con un mohín de disgusto–. Su obsesión por él ya me parece enfermiza. En verdad no entiendo porque lo odia tanto.

-Tal vez lo ama –dijo Joey con voz quebrada esperando que el otro no lo escuchara, pero para su desgracia Mokuba tenía un excelente oído.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo ama! –lo miró como si estuviera loco–. ¡Lo detesta!

-Existe una línea muy delgada entre el odio y el amor, Mokuba –le dedicó una sonrisa muy triste.

-Lamento muchísimo lo que te pasa, Joey –le tomó una mano y se la apretó afectuosamente–. No puedo comprender como es que mi hermano no ve lo mucho que lo amas.

-¿Será porque jamás se lo he dicho? –rió con desdicha–. ¿O porque cada vez que nos vemos nos peleamos como perros y gatos? Donde obviamente yo soy el perro, por supuesto –luchó a brazo partido para no derramar las lágrimas que repentinamente anegaron sus ojos.

-En verdad espero que algún día mi hermano se dé cuenta de tu amor y puedan estar juntos como tanto anhelas.

-Eso jamás sucederá –lo contradijo Joey mirando de reojo a un Seto que ni parpadeaba por seguir observándolo.

La noche transcurrió muy lentamente para el rubio que trataba por todos los medios de ignorar al millonario. Joey se moría de ganas de alejarse de Seto, pero sus amigos se estaban divirtiendo muchísimo y no fue sino hasta muy entrada la madrugada que pudo convencerlos de marcharse. Tea y Tristán estaban algo pasados de copas y Duke se ofreció a llevarlos a su casa. Yugi decidió que se iría con Joey en un auto de alquiler, pero al final no tuvieron otro remedio que irse con Mokuba que les suplicó que lo acompañaran. Para Joey fue un verdadero sobresalto ver que Seto aparecía y se metía en el mismo auto que ellos.

-¡Hola, Kaiba! –saludó Yugi con alegría cuando el millonario se sentó a su lado.

-Hola, Yugi –le contestó Seto con indiferencia antes de clavar su mirada azul en Joey que se removió nervioso en su lugar–. Hola, Joey. ¿Te divertiste?

-¡Claro que sí! –expresó el rubio con demasiada alegría–. ¿Y tú?

-La velada me pareció interesante –le contestó enigmáticamente.

-Lamento no haberte invitado a nuestra mesa –musitó Mokuba al percatarse que se había portado como un verdadero mal educado con su hermano mayor.

-No te preocupes. Me la pasé muy bien porque tuve una vista deliciosa –le contestó Seto afablemente, pero no le despegó la mirada a Joey que se puso del color de la granada.

Ni Yugi ni Mokuba se dieron cuenta de nada y Joey volvió a rogar porque el millonario dejara de mirarlo de esa forma porque estaba causando serios estragos en su enamorado corazón. Seto insistió en dejar primero a Yugi en su casa y en cuanto el chico bajito salió del auto, giró instrucciones a su chofer de que fueran a su mansión para dejar a Mokuba antes de ir al departamento del rubio.

-Yo puedo quedarme aquí –sugirió Joey muy asustado ante la perspectiva de permanecer a solas con el muchacho de ojos azules–. No es necesario que me lleven a mi casa.

-No permitiré que camines solo por la ciudad a estas horas de la noche, Joey –le contestó Seto con seriedad.

-Entonces me quedaré a dormir con Yugi –replicó de inmediato.

-¡Eso ni lo sueñes! –espetó Seto con tal enojo que logró que a Joey se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta de pura emoción.

No tardaron en llegar a la casa de los Kaiba y Joey se sorprendió cuando Seto le ordenó que bajara del auto. Se quedó temblando junto a la limousine y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Mokuba que ya había comenzado a bostezar.

-Hasta mañana, Joey. Hasta mañana, hermano –fue la despedida que pronunció el muchachito antes de entrar a la casa.

-Traigan mi deportivo –le ordenó Seto a su chofer y el hombre corrió a cumplir sus órdenes.

-En serio puedo llegar a mi casa solo, Kaiba –insistió Joey visiblemente nervioso.

-Sobre mi cadáver –le contestó él sin mirarlo.

Joey ya no supo que más objetar para evitar permanecer a solas con Seto y no tuvo más remedio que abordar el lujoso auto deportivo del millonario. Se sentó muy envarado en su lugar cuando Seto se puso detrás del volante y evitó voltear a verlo. Sin embargo, cuando ya el auto recorría las solitarias calles, lo miró con discreción y acalló el suspiro de amor que subió a su garganta. Ese apuesto perfil siempre lo había maravillado y se perdió en su contemplación. Tanto así que no fue sino hasta después de unos minutos que se percató que Seto no iba en dirección a su departamento.

-Mi casa queda en…

-Sé perfectamente dónde vives, Joey –lo interrumpió Seto–. Pero vamos a otro lugar.

-¿Adónde? –preguntó con nerviosismo.

-Es una sorpresa –volteó a verlo con una sonrisa que dejó petrificado al rubio.

Nunca… jamás… el millonario le había sonreído. El corazón de Joey comenzó a latir como nunca dentro de su pecho, pero se obligó a tranquilizarlo.

'_Calma… calma. Esto no es lo que parece. ¿De acuerdo, Joey? No sabes adónde te lleva Seto, pero definitivamente no es adónde quieres_' –comenzó a decirse para evitar albergar tontas esperanzas.

Ya no hubo más palabras entre ellos. Seto condujo lentamente porque no quería llegar tan rápido al lugar que había elegido para estar a solas con Joey y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Deseaba arribar en el momento justo y realmente lo logró. Joey abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando Seto se estacionó en un amplio mirador que daba al mar y se bajó del auto como autómata.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? –logró preguntar el rubio cuando encontró la voz.

-Pensé que tal vez te gustaría ver el amanecer conmigo –le contestó Seto otra vez sonriendo.

Esta vez Joey tuvo que recargarse en el auto para no ir a dar al piso pues esa sonrisa fue más deslumbrante que la anterior. Seto se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano para luego hacerlo caminar hasta una barda de piedra. Joey se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando el muchacho de ojos azules se puso a sus espaldas y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Apretó fuerte los ojos pensando que estaba soñando. ¡Eso no podía estar pasando! Seto lo estaba abrazando y él… él… ¡no quería que dejara de hacerlo!

Seto sabía que estaba yendo demasiado aprisa, pero simplemente no podía permanecer alejado del rubio. Para él hacía apenas unas horas había tenido que abandonarlo y aún podía escuchar su desgarrador llanto. Su cuerpo y su corazón le rogaban que se mantuviera cerca de Joey y él los complacería.

-¿Te gustan los amaneceres, Joey? –le preguntó Seto al oído.

Ese cálido aliento logró que todos los vellitos de la nuca del rubio se erizaran.

-Mucho –le contestó Joey con voz ronca.

-A mí también.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras observaban como el sol comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte.

-¡Qué hermoso! –exclamó Joey embelesado.

-No más que tú –le contestó Seto como la anterior ocasión.

Joey giró la cabeza y se le quedó viendo con los ojos muy abiertos. Abrió la boca para decir algo, no sabía qué, pero Seto no lo dejó decir palabra pues envolvió sus labios con los suyos. Un ahogado gemido de asombro se quedó en la garganta del rubio, pero un segundo después ya le correspondía al otro como jamás imaginó que lo haría. Ambos se aferraron a la boca del otro y sólo debido a que debían respirar, fue que se separaron.

La imagen que ahora se extendía ante Seto era totalmente diferente a la que en realidad estaba viviendo, pero ese cambio no lo sorprendió en lo absoluto. Joey estaba envuelto en una túnica rosa que iba totalmente acorde con su blanca piel. Desvió la mirada hacia su propio cuerpo y vio que también llevaba túnica, pero ésta era azul… del mismo tono de azul que sus ojos. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando se percató que su rubio se deshacía en llanto entre sus brazos. Ese desgarrador sonido era exactamente igual al que había escuchado apenas unas horas antes y el corazón se le partió en dos. Apretó aún más fuerte ese tembloroso cuerpo contra su pecho y acompañó al rubio en su llanto.

-¡_No quiero… hacerlo y… no lo haré_! –dijo Joey con voz entrecortada–. ¡_No me obligues… a… hacerlo_!

-_No hay otro remedio, mi amor_ –le contestó Seto todavía llorando.

-¡_Huyamos! ¡Vayamos del otro lado del mar_! –le dijo desesperado.

-_Nos perseguirán y nos matarán. ¿Acaso no lo comprendes_? –lo tomó de los hombros para separarlo un poco–. _Prefiero mil veces poder verte y amarte de lejos a que me seas arrebatado por las lanzas de los guardias_.

-_Lo único que comprendo es que no quiero estar con nadie que no seas tú_ –se abalanzó nuevamente sobre su pecho y siguió llorando.

-_Sé fuerte, mi amor_ –lo abrazó con fuerza–. _Verás que esta separación será breve. Sé que nos espera otra vida… una vida mejor en la que podremos permanecer juntos_.

-_No quiero… no quiero… no quiero_ –repitió con angustia.

-_Confía en mí_ –le pidió mientras buscaba sus labios para besarlo con pasión.

-¿_Y siempre me amarás, Kham_? –preguntó Joey con voz temblorosa.

-_Por toda la eternidad, mi hermoso Saphir_ –le contestó Seto con emoción–. _Te prometo que te encontraré y te amaré como ahora_.

-_Y yo te estaré esperando_ –volvió a prenderse de sus labios–. _Mi amor es tuyo y de nadie más. Te lo juro_ –le dijo contra sus labios.

Seto volcó en esa caricia todo el amor que le profesaba al hermoso príncipe que estaba prohibido para él. Estaban destinados a separarse en esa vida, pero sabía que volverían a encontrarse en otra y cuando eso pasara… no lo dejaría escapar nunca más. El rubio subió una mano para desprenderse de la túnica que además era la única prenda que llevaba puesta. Seto lo imitó y dejó que la tela resbalara por su cuerpo para depositarse junto a la rosa que ya yacía sobre la hierba. Ambos se dejaron caer sobre ellas para amarse por última vez. Saphir se desposaría esa misma tarde y Kham no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Lo amó con pasión y sin restricciones y el rubio se entregó a él sin condiciones. Ese amanecer sería el último que compartirían y querían disfrutarlo al máximo. Cientos de palabras de amor brotaron de sus labios y miles de ardientes caricias encendieron sus pieles. Los jadeantes cuerpos se amaron hasta el cansancio y explotaron al mismo tiempo en medio de estertores de placer.

-Recuerda lo que prometiste, Kham –dijo Joey cuando ya descansaba entre los fuertes brazos del muchacho de ojos azules–. Tu amor es mío y de nadie más.

-Sólo tuyo, Saphir –le contestó el otro antes de volver a besarlo con pasión.

-Seto, mi Seto –murmuró Joey con embeleso cuando el beso terminó.

-¿Ya no soy Kham? –preguntó el millonario con diversión al ver que ya sus ropas eran las de antes.

-Kham, Seto… eres el mismo para mí –le contestó el otro como en trance–. Me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo, mi amor –abrió los ojos y le envió una mirada llena de dolor–. Me hiciste caminar muchas vidas para que llegara este momento.

-Lo siento tanto –lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Pero no importa –una hermosa sonrisa afloró a sus labios–. Siempre supe que cumplirías tu promesa. Guardaste tu amor para mí… igual que yo.

-Es que es tuyo, Joey… para toda la eternidad.

-Para toda la eternidad –repitió Joey con emoción.

Se marcharon del mirador para ir a buscar un lugar donde pudieran amarse como tanto deseaban… sus almas ya habían estado separadas por demasiado tiempo.

**FIN**


End file.
